Lonely Road
by ma00333
Summary: Hermione travaille au département des mystères, et son obsession est de trouver un contre-sort pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Elle va être amenée à travailler avec Drago, chef du bureau des oublitators, pour ses recherches. Mais si sa recherche de vérité le concernait lui aussi ? Les pièces du puzzle pourraient révéler beaucoup plus que prévu ... Séquelle de Lovely Road
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire !**

 **Il s'agit d'une Dramione, où Drago et Hermione vont être amenés à travailler ensemble ... Mais Hermione semble avoir oublié quelque chose ...**

 **Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, cette histoire est la suite de Lovely Road, mais ce n'est pas obligé de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celle-ci ...**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce tout premier chapitre, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Hermione sursauta lorsque son alarme sonna. C'était l'heure maintenant. Après presque dix mois passés au Japon, il était tant pour elle de rentrer en Angleterre. Elle attrapa sa valise et soupira en rejoignant le portoloin. En dix mois, elle avait énormément appris, mais elle était terriblement déçue que ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. Elle arriva à Londres un peu après onze heures, et elle décida de passer à son appartement en premier. Elle avait déniché une perle rare dans le quartier des affaires de Londres, un petit appartement dans une tour, avec vue sur la Tamise, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir acheté cet appartement sans hésiter. La première chose qu'elle fit en passant la porte de chez elle, ce fut de lancer un sort pour retirer la poussière des meubles. Même si une femme de ménage était venue chez elle toutes les deux semaines, cela faisait quand même dix mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son appartement, et l'odeur de renfermé en attestait. Avec soulagement, elle défit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette et elle retira ses chaussures. Londres lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour visiter le Japon, mais même si c'était un très beau pays, elle était soulagée d'être de retour en Grande-Bretagne. Elle hésita à aller voir Ron, mais elle jugea qu'il était sûrement au travail, alors elle préféra rendre visite à Harry et Ginny. Pour profiter du mauvais temps de son pays natal, elle décida d'y aller à pied.

Sur le chemin, elle songea à ses amis. Depuis la fin de la guerre, cinq ans auparavant, elle était avec Ron. Ils avaient plusieurs fois envisagé d'emménager ensemble, mais à cause de son travail de langue-de-plomb dans le département des Mystères, et de celui d'auror de Ron, ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux pour l'instant qu'ils gardent leur appartement respectif. D'ailleurs, Hermione passait beaucoup de temps chez Ron, puisque le rouquin n'appréciait pas vraiment son appartement dans le Londres moldu. Même si ces dix derniers mois de séparation avaient été durs, Ron ne lui avait pas manqué tant que ça. Elle arriva près du Square Grimmauld – Harry avait vendu la vieille bâtisse et acheté un appartement de trois étages pas très loin – et fut ravie de voir que ses amis étaient chez eux. Elle frappa à la porte, c'est Harry qui lui ouvrit, en souriant :

\- Hermione ! Tu es rentrée ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

Son meilleur ami la serra dans ses bras et la fit entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny arriva et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras :

\- Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Depuis leur année dans le pensionnat moldu avec les Serpentards, Ginny et Hermione étaient très proches. Même s'il y avait eu beaucoup de tensions entre elles durant cette « mission », depuis, elles se confiaient tout et passaient énormément ensemble. Bon, Hermione se forçait un peu quelques fois, comme lorsque la rouquine la traînait dans des boutiques, et la seule chose qu'Hermione refusait toujours, c'était d'aller prendre un verre avec les serpentards. Ginny avait gardé contact avec certains serpentards avec lesquels elle s'entendait bien, mais Hermione, qui ne se souvenait pas très bien de cette période, avait préféré couper tout contact. Le couple la fit s'asseoir dans le salon et lui proposa du thé. Elle fixait les photos de mariage d'Harry et Ginny – le mariage avait eu lieu l'an dernier, juste avant son départ – et elle but son thé avec délice :

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, une bonne tasse de thé !

Le couple sourit, et Ginny demanda :

\- Alors, comment c'était, le Japon ?

\- Ho, pas mal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de jouer les touristes …

\- Et ça a avancé au moins, tes recherches ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit la moue :

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment. J'ai rencontré pleins de brillants chercheurs, il y avait vraiment l'élite du monde dans ce domaine, mais ça n'a rien donné … Bien sûr, ça va nous aider à l'avenir, sur des recherches dans d'autres domaines, mais ça ne m'a pas aidé …

Ses amis ne savaient pas sur quoi elle travaillait – secret exige – mais ils comprenaient. Hermione était entrée au département des mystères un an après la fin de la guerre. Et depuis deux ans, elle avait commencé des recherches importantes, dont peu connaissait le contenu. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler dans le département du temps, Hermione n'avait qu'une seule obsession : découvrir comment faire revenir la mémoire aux personnes amnésiques. Ses parents étaient toujours en Australie, et ils ne se souvenaient toujours pas d'elle, alors elle faisait tout son possible pour trouver un contre sort. Elle arrêta de songer à tout ça et demanda :

\- Ho fait, où est Pattenrond ?

Le couple marié échangea un regard, et Harry lui prit la main :

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, mais … Pattenrond passait souvent plusieurs jours dehors … et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'est pas revenu …

La jeune femme le fixa comme si elle ne le comprenait pas, avant de ravaler un sanglot. Ce chat, c'était ses parents qui lui avaient offert, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait d'eux, et même s'il avait un très sale caractère, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle se releva, renversant sa tasse sur la moquette du couple, et s'excusa :

\- Désolée … je … je crois que je vais y aller … j'ai beaucoup de … de choses à faire …

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? Ça nous fait plaisir …

Tenta la rouquine face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle prétendit avoir des papiers à envoyer au Ministère, et aussi besoin d'aller faire des courses. Sans parler de Ron, qui n'était pas encore au courant de son retour. Elle repartit, et sans réellement savoir où aller, ses pas la menèrent au Ministère. Elle n'avait rien à y faire, mais elle se dit que c'était l'occasion d'aller voir Ron. Elle traversa le grand hall, et prit un des célèbres ascenseurs. Cependant, l'ascenseur s'arrêta une première fois, et Hermione sursauta face à la personne qui entra avec elle. Lui aussi la dévisagea, avant de finalement la saluer poliment :

\- Granger … Ravi de voir que tu es revenue.

\- Merci Malfoy.

Elle ne dit rien, gênée. Depuis l'histoire du pensionnat, elle avait délibérément choisi de ne pas continuer à voir les serpentards, contrairement à Ginny qui les fréquentait toujours. En fait, elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement de cette période, mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Malfoy, Zabini et même Parkinson se montraient toujours polis lorsqu'ils la croisaient, et elle s'évertuait à les ignorer. Avec soulagement, elle descendit au département du bureau des aurors, laissant Malfoy seul dans l'ascenseur. Il était onze heures quand elle franchit la porte du bureau des aurors, et de loin, elle reconnut facilement la carrure imposante et si familière de Ron. Il était penché sur un dossier, et c'est son collègue qui lui mit un coup de coude et qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle était là. Tout de suite, il lui sourit et s'avança vers elle :

\- Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais rentrer ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement alors que ses collègues les sifflaient. Elle sourit et se détacha de lui :

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes recherches au Japon, je suis arrivée il y a quelques heures …

Le jeune homme l'attira dans son bureau pour éviter les regards épieurs de ses collègues et la serra contre lui :

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué …

Elle sourit dans ses bras, mais ne répondit rien. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne lui avait pas manqué tant que ça. Oui, il lui avait manqué, mais au même titre qu'Harry ou Ginny, comme un ami. Ses baisers, ses grandes mains et ses câlins enfantins, tout ce qui faisait d'eux un couple, elle s'apercevait avec douleur que ça ne lui avait pas tant que ça manqué. Mais elle était de retour, et consciente de ses erreurs, alors elle allait réparer les pots cassés :

\- Ça te dirait de passer manger à la maison ce soir ? On pourrait se faire une petite soirée tranquille …

\- Pas ce soir, y a un match des Canons … mais demain, tu pourrais passer à la maison ?

Bien qu'agacée, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir voir son équipe favorite alors qu'elle était partie pendant presque un an à l'autre bout du monde, alors elle accepta.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle se sentait terriblement triste. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et alla faire quelques courses. C'était sa première soirée chez elle, après dix longs mois, et elle se sentait déjà déprimée. Elle se fit un plat de pâtes et s'installa sur son canapé avec un livre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le point sur sa vie : son chat bien-aimé avait disparu, ses recherches étaient au point mort, ses parents à l'autre bout du monde sans se souvenir d'elle, et il était certain qu'à cause d'elle, son couple était en plein naufrage. Elle était partie, avait laissé Ron seul, et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle récolterait ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle connaissait assez Ron pour savoir qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'elle une priorité, elle passerait après le Quidditch, après son boulot d'auror, et après tout ce qu'il aimait. Et elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, parce que c'était elle qui avait creusé ce fausset. Elle était partie, certes, mais bien avant ça, elle n'était déjà plus là. Hermione aimait Ron. Mais elle s'était aperçue avant son départ qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas. Ils ne discutaient jamais de choses sérieuses ou vraiment intéressantes, comme si elle parlait à un gamin, il essayait toujours de savoir sur quoi portait son travail, et elle s'était aperçu que ses grandes mains maladroites, sa moue boudeuse et toutes ses erreurs de langages l'agaçaient profondément. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait, elle en était persuadé, et il était hors de question qu'elle jette l'éponge. Ils étaient Ron et Hermione, et ils resteraient ensemble et surmonteraient cette épreuve.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit prologue !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je publierai chaque mercredi un nouveau chapitre, sachant que cette histoire a un prologue, 10 chapitres et un épilogue ...**

 **Alors à mercredi prochain ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **J'ai constaté que le prologue vous avez vraiment plu et que vous avez l'eau à la bouche :D**

 **Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ...**

 **La Bonne, c'est que mon concours de vendredi dernier s'est bien passé, et il ne me reste que celui de samedi à passer, puis je serai tranquille pour quelques semaines :D**

 **La mauvaise, c'est que lorsque je suis allée passer mon concours vendredi, j'ai laissé ma clé USB chez moi, et mon frère l'a prise pour aller bosser chez un copain. Et cet a***** a endommagé ma clé USB où le fichier avec TOUTES MES HISTOIRES a disparu ! Alors heureusement, il y a deux semaines, j'avais fait une copie de mes histoires, et il n'a pas perdu mes cours non plus ... Mais il se trouve que ces deux dernières semaines, je n'ai écris qu'une seule et unique histoire ... à savoir, Lost Road, la suite de Lonely Road :/ J'avais écris 35 pages, j'étais super contente de mon travail, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'écrire jusqu'à 3h du matin, et la dernière sauvegarde d'il y a 15 jours n'a que ... 10 pages. Bref, j'étais super en colère, et triste aussi, parce que j'avais vraiment beaucoup travaillé sur cette histoire et j'en étais super contente, et tout mon travail a été perdu. J'ai essayé de le récupérer avec des logiciels, mais à chaque fois le fichier était trop endommagé pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, donc j'ai vraiment perdu 25 pages d'histoires, donc je suis dégoûtée ...**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! D'ici la fin de la publication de celle-ci (dans une dizaine de semaine), j'aurai normalement réussi à tout réécrire ;)**

 **Donc vous aurez bien la suite, et j'espère que j'arriverai à la rendre aussi bien que ce que j'avais déjà commencé ...**

 **Bref, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : les retrouvailles**

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'Hermione était rentrée, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Semblait, oui. Ron était toujours Ron, ils se voyaient lors des repas au Terrier, et faisaient régulièrement l'amour chez le jeune homme, et c'était tout. Comme avant, il ne lui venait jamais à l'idée de l'inviter au restaurant ou de lui proposer de faire autre chose. C'était ce qui résumait leur vie de couple : ennuyeuse et déprimante. Du côté de son travail, Hermione tentait de surmonter son échec du Japon, et elle était repartit sur une nouvelle piste. Enfin, Harry et Ginny passaient régulièrement la voir, et malgré l'insistance de la rouquine, Hermione refusait de sortir boire un verre avec elle et les serpentards. Ginny n'en démordait jamais, elle voulait toujours qu'elles aillent prendre un verre avec les Serpentards, même si l'idée n'enchantait pas du tout Hermione.

.

Le malheur arriva jeudi. Hermione avait pour idée de travailler avec les oublitators pour en apprendre plus sur le sort d' _oubliette_ et ainsi trouver le contre sort. Elle avait donc rempli une demande pour pouvoir suivre un oublitator dans son travail durant les deux prochains mois. Elle espérait que pouvoir collaborer avec un oublitator lui permettrait d'avoir un point de vue différent. Elle reçut donc la réponse de sa demande le jeudi : sa demande était accordée, pendant deux mois, elle suivrait le chef des oubliators, et elle était invitée à se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de ce dernier pour l'en informer. Hermione ne savait pas qui était le chef de oublitators, déjà, elle ne connaissait que très peu les autres départements du ministère, et ensuite, son absence de dix mois lui avait très certainement fait rater pas mal de choses. C'est lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le bureau dudit chef qu'elle comprit son erreur : les lettres dorées semblaient la narguait, faisant miroiter le nom de « Malfoy » juste devant elle comme une terrible sentence. Elle ne voulait pas travailler avec Malfoy. Elle ne voulait tout simplement rien avoir à faire avec les serpentards, quoi qu'il se soit passé durant leur année au pensionnat ou avant. Mais ses recherches valaient plus que ses sentiments, surtout que la mémoire de ses parents était à la clé. Alors à contre cœur, elle frappa à la porte et entra quand on l'y invita. Malfoy fut très surpris de la voir, et s'étonna :

\- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Incapable d'énoncer à voix haute la lourde sentence, elle lui tendit la lettre et l'invita à la lire. Parcourant le document des yeux, Drago pâlit et se releva :

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour que tu travailles avec un de mes collègues … Je vais arranger ça …

\- Non.

Il la regarda surpris, et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui la perturba profondément, et elle se reprit :

\- Ce n'est que deux mois. Je pense qu'on peut travailler ensemble sans être trop désagréable l'un envers l'autre … Sauf si tu ne tiens absolument pas à travailler avec une sang-de-bourbe …

Choqué, le jeune homme blond cligna des yeux et recula comme s'il avait peur. Il tenta de calmer le tremblement de sa voix mais parvint à peine à le dissimuler :

\- Travailler avec toi ne me dérange pas. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, ton sang ou tes origines n'ont pas d'importances. C'est la personne que tu veux être et ce que tu fais qui définit qui tu es, pas là d'où tu viens …

Si Hermione avait pu s'étrangler, elle l'aurait sûrement fait tellement elle était surprise des paroles du blond. Jamais elle n'aurait cru l'entendre dire une telle chose, et encore moins être sincère. Parce qu'elle sut au regard transperçant qu'il lui lança qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Mal à l'aise, il se reprit et attrapa sa baguette :

\- Je devais aller chez des moldus vérifier que le sort est toujours efficace, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

.

La jeune femme accepta et ils partirent du bureau. Les oublitators n'utilisaient pas d'objets moldus pour travailler, mais ils savaient se fondre parfaitement dans la masse, aussi, ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. En fait, depuis le pensionnat, Drago en avait beaucoup appris sur la culture moldue et il n'hésitait plus à l'intégrer dans sa vie quotidienne. Hermione en profita pour observer le jeune homme : elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le pensionnat – sauf la dernière fois dans l'ascenseur – et il lui sembla profondément changé. Le fait qu'il soit devenu bel homme ne l'interpella pas plus que ça, parce que son attention était attirée par ce qu'il dégageait. Il semblait garder ses distances avec elle, tout en étant poli et courtois. Cette retenue lui semblait étrange, et elle ne douta pas qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir – mais de quoi ? Son regard était empreint d'une profonde tristesse, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose, et elle fut bouleversée de voir à quel point il ne se cachait pas d'avoir mal. La visite chez la famille fut courte et rapide, et n'apprit pas grand-chose à Hermione, hormis le fait qu'un sort pouvait ne pas marcher s'il était mal fait, mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Quand ils reprirent le métro, il était midi passé, et la rame était bondée. Ils durent se rapprocher, et Hermione en profita pour demander :

\- Tu vois toujours Ginny, non ?

Il la regarda, sûrement surpris qu'elle engage la conversation, mais finit par répondre :

\- C'est plutôt elle qui me voit.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi ?

Le jeune chef des oubliatators hoqueta et la regarda désemparé, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas très bien. Face à sa gêne, elle reformula :

\- Je veux dire … Ginny a dit qu'on s'entendait tous bien, Zabini et Parkinson m'ont envoyés des hiboux pour prendre de mes nouvelles et qu'on se voit, mais toi, jamais …

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et profita du fait qu'ils étaient arrivés pour sortir au plus vite de ce piège. Ils retournèrent au Ministère et la journée s'écoula lentement, sans qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole.

.

Le samedi matin, ça ne loupa pas, et Blaise débarqua chez Drago aux aurores. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, et son meilleur ami lui sauta presque dessus :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu travaillais avec _elle_ ?

\- Blaise, si tu es venu pour ça …

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'est l'occasion idéale ! Ginny m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un contre sort au sort d'oubliette, c'est le moment de lui avouer que tu lui as effacé la mémoire pour la protéger ! Et après, vous allez trouver ensemble ce putain de contre sort, vous marier et avoir pleins de gosses emmerdeurs !

Son meilleur ami avait sorti un paquet de céréales et les grignotait en même temps qu'il déblatérait ses bêtises. Prit par une forte migraine à cause de tout ce capharnaüm de bon matin, Drago se fit un café et protesta d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Blaise ! Je ne vais rien faire du tout ! Elle a sa vie maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de débarquer et de tout foutre en l'air !

\- Mais merde Drago, depuis que vous vous êtes quittés, tu n'attends que ça !

\- C'est faux, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'elle se souvienne ou revienne vers moi.

Perplexe, le métis reposa son paquet de céréales et le suivit dans le salon :

\- Comment ça, tu ne l'attendais pas ? Mais alors pourquoi tu es une loque et tu as arrêté de vivre depuis ?

Le blond soupira et finit son café :

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ? J'essaie de l'oublier depuis presque cinq ans, je travaille dur, je sors pour rencontrer de la compagnie, et surtout, je l'évite !

Zabini tomba des nus et s'assit sur le canapé. Il le regarda perplexe et demanda d'une voix blanche :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ginny est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas heureuse avec Weasley, pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ?

\- Blaise, j'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé le mieux pour elle il y a cinq ans. Il est hors de question que je revienne en arrière par pur égoïsme …

\- Alors tu ne vas rien tenter ? Elle est malheureuse, tu vas devoir travailler avec elle pendant deux mois, tous les jours, et tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas …

\- Ça suffit ! Ferme-là Blaise ! Et dégage de chez moi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ! Dégage, et dis à Ginny qu'elle garde ses hypothèses farfelues pour elle ! Fou le camp !

Cria le blond, à bout. Son meilleur ami s'enfuit presque en courant, effrayé de voir son meilleur ami dans une colère telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Drago s'effondra presque sur son canapé. Il souffrait énormément, parce que même après cinq ans, il ne vivait qu'à travers les quelques mois passés avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, et travailler avec elle était une torture. Il la voyait, sentait parfois même son odeur, et elle le regardait comme s'il était un étranger ce qui était encore plus douloureux. Il savait qu'elle était toujours avec Weasley, et les imaginer ensemble lui faisait mal, mais imaginer qu'il ne la rendait pas heureuse lui faisait encore plus mal. Parce que ça faisait cinq ans qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'aurait pas pu la rendre heureuse, qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui ou même Weasley, alors personne n'avait le droit de venir tout foutre en l'air. Il avait mal, et ses cicatrices étaient encore trop récentes pour qu'il ait la force de les rouvrir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! :D**

 **Vous attendiez-vous aux réactions de Drago ? Je ne vous cache pas que Ginny sera très impliquée dans cette histoire, que ce soit auprès d'Hermione ou de Drago ;)**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Comment va se passer la collaboration entre Drago et Hermione ? Et que pourrait bien faire Ginny ?**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Je suis assez contente de vos retours sur le dernier chapitre :)**

 **Et merci pour tous vos petits messages gentils, ça m'a beaucoup remotivé pour recommencer à écrire, et j'avance assez bien même si je n'ai pas encore rattrapé tout ce que j'ai perdu ... Et mes concours se sont bien passés :D**

 **Bon, pour ce chapitre, j'étais pas très inspirée niveau titre ... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que le chapitre vous plaira quand même ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : bla bla bla**

La première semaine de travail dans le service des oublitators fut très rapide pour Hermione. La plupart du temps, elle suivait Drago dans ses interventions et se contentait d'observer, et le reste du temps, elle travaillait sur ses propres recherches. Pour faciliter les choses, Drago avait accepté de lui aménager un bureau dans son propre bureau, afin de ne pas avoir à courir entre leurs deux services à chaque intervention. Et même s'il savait que c'était mal, le jeune homme appréciait d'avoir la jeune femme aussi proche de lui. C'est même presque inconsciemment qu'il arriva le lundi avec un café pour la jolie brune qui était déjà dans son bureau, souriant comme jamais :

\- Bonjour Hermione !

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Demanda-t-elle méfiante. Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit le café, ce qui la surprit encore plus :

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- A moins que tu sois une copie d'Hermione Granger, ce café est bien pour toi. Noir, sans sucre, mais avec une légère couche de crème.

Elle le saisit, abasourdie. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'elle aimait, alors que Ron n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée ? Elle secoua la tête et se rappela qu'ils avaient vécu au pensionnat ensemble, et qu'ils étaient même amis. Elle goûta le café, et s'extasia. A vrai dire, elle avait passé un très mauvais week-end : elle s'était disputée avec Ron parce qu'il l'avait mal pris qu'elle lui demande s'il était avec elle uniquement pour le sexe, Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler pour lui parler de son travail avec Malfoy, et Pattenrond lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à la disparition soudaine de son matou roux, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à le remplacer avec un autre animal pour l'instant. La journée de lundi se déroula avec lenteur, comme si aujourd'hui, personne n'avait besoin des oublitators.

.

Lorsque Drago arriva chez lui, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'une réunion se tenait chez lui : Blaise, Pansy, Milli, Théo et Ginny étaient là, visiblement prêts à tenir un conseil de guerre. Il soupira en retirant son manteau, attirant les regards de ses amis qui devaient l'attendre depuis un moment :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites là ? Ma maison n'est ni un hôtel ni un pub !

Mais le petit groupe n'en tint pas compte, et la rouquine – seule intruse dans le groupe de serpentards – se leva :

\- Toi ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses ici immédiatement, et tu vas m'expliquer en détail ton plan !

\- Mais quel plan ?

Soupira le blondinet, fatigué d'avoir constamment la rouquine sur le dos comme une deuxième mère – si on ne comptait pas Pansy et Milli qui remplissaient très bien ce rôle aussi. Exaspéré, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

\- Mais ton plan pour reconquérir Hermione ! Drago, tu vas travailler avec elle pendant deux mois, ne me dis pas que tu ne vas rien tenter ?

\- Bien, alors je ne dis rien. Mais pourquoi c'est toujours mon appartement que vous envahissez et que vous pillez ?

Ces dernières années, c'était en effet toujours chez lui que ses amis venaient, et aucun ne se gênait pour se servir dans ses placards et son frigo. Théo lui servit un verre et répliqua :

\- Parce que si on ne vient pas chez toi, tu viens jamais chez nous. Allez, bois, et arrête de raconter des bêtises, on va te monter un super plan pour la faire tomber la Granger …

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne veux pas la reconquérir ! Vous allez arrêter tous, avec cette fille ?

\- Je vous l'avais dit …

Souligna Blaise, avec l'air triomphant de celui qui a raison. Milli, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup ni souvent, prit alors la parole :

\- Drago, même si tu ne veux rien tenter avec elle, il faut qu'on en parle quand même. Comment tu vas gérer d'être aussi près d'elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Elle n'en n'a pas le moindre souvenir, alors je vais continuer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Est-ce que vous pourriez partir de chez moi maintenant ?

Le chef des oublitators semblait épuisé et à bout, alors sans un mot, ses amis sortirent. Après tout, Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le lui répéter, c'était inutile.

.

Cependant, une fois dehors, Blaise regarda la rouquine et s'exclama :

\- Bon, alors, comment on s'y prend pour que ce soit Granger qui lui saute dessus ?

Cela fit pouffer Pansy qui imaginait très mal la Gryffondore sauter sur son ancien pire ennemi. Ginny fit une moue embarrassée :

\- Je ne sais pas, ça va être compliqué, mais on n'a pas le choix. Si on ne pousse pas Hermione à chercher ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et elle au pensionnat, il ne va rien se passer.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ?

Demanda Théo, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'allaient pas à la simplicité. La jeune madame Potter soupira :

\- Parce que j'ai promis à Drago que je ne lui dirai pas. Et puis, têtue comme elle est, je suis sûre qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Non, il faut la pousser à se poser des questions. Elle fera des recherches, et quand elle s'apercevra qu'elle ne trouve rien, elle finira par se tourner vers Drago. Il ne pourra pas lui mentir. Il faut que ce soit lui qui lui dise …

Le petit groupe approuva, et ils se séparèrent. C'était désarmant de se dire que la seule façon de réunir leurs amis, c'était de les laisser faire en espérant qu'ils se retrouvent.

.

C'était une semaine calme, et après deux jours enfermés dans son bureau à entendre Hermione travailler dans un coin de la pièce, Drago devint fou. Son bureau n'était pas très grand, et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette proximité physique avec la jeune femme. Il avait recommencé à rêver d'elle, aux quelques nuits qu'il avait partagées avec elle, à toutes ces choses qu'ils s'étaient dites, et il se sentait exténué, fatigué, épuisé de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés si fort. Il était même presque dégouté d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, alors qu'elle était dans sa bulle d'ignorance. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva le jeudi matin, il ne retira même pas sa veste et grommela, maussade :

\- Hermione, prend tes affaires, on va aux archives.

\- Pourquoi faire Malfoy ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment, mais répliqua :

\- J'ai pas de boulot en ce moment, et tes recherches n'avancent pas. On va faire des recherches aux archives.

\- Malfoy, j'ai déjà fait des recherches aux archives !

\- Ha oui, dans les archives des oublitators ?

Pour le coup, Hermione ne répondit rien. En effet, elle avait fait des recherches dans les archives sur les brevets de potions et des sorts d'amnésie, avait consulté des bouquins rares qui traitaient de la mémoire, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à consulter les archives des oublitators. Résignée et devant admettre qu'il avait raison, elle consentit à le suivre. Sans surprise, les archives des oublitators étaient vides, et de toute façon, peu de gens y avait accès. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, et alors que la jeune femme se levait à la recherche de documents, elle demanda :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je fais mes recherches ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais faire un peu de paperasse en retard …

Sans s'attarder, elle partit à la découverte du lieu, sortant certains documents, en reposant d'autres, cherchant la moindre information utile. Le lieu regroupait toutes les opérations sur les moldus depuis des centaines d'années. Il y avait les sorts, les circonstances, ainsi que les recensements d'échec de sort ainsi que les rectifications lorsqu'un moldu n'avait pas oublié. C'était une vraie mine d'information, et Hermione se demandait vraiment pourquoi personne avant elle ne s'était demandé pourquoi certains moldus finissaient par se souvenir malgré le sort qu'ils avaient reçu. Pendant ce temps, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mater du coin de l'œil. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même si elle avait changé en cinq ans. Si sa taille s'était un peu affinée, ses hanches étaient un peu plus développées, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait toujours cette façon de se tenir, légèrement penchée sur le côté, et elle était craquante lorsqu'elle penchait la tête pour lire une indication. Non, Drago n'avait jamais été guéri d'elle, mais au moins, il pouvait la voir. De temps en temps, oubliant qu'il était là, elle faisait un commentaire à voix haute, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne faisait pas ça quand ils étaient au pensionnat, elle avait dû prendre l'habitude après. Elle finit par revenir à la table avec lui, et comme à Poudlard, elle se mit à tout étudier et à prendre des notes. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ils ne parlèrent pas et Drago finit par partir, la laissant travailler.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose, il lui proposa de retourner aux archives afin qu'elle continue ses recherches. Les premières heures furent longues pour lui, parce que malheureusement, il n'avait plus rien à faire, même pas un peu de paperasse. Finalement, il s'excusa et lui dit qu'il allait bosser quelques rayons plus loin, pour les besoins d'une affaire. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, toujours plongée dans les archives qu'elle lisait, et il s'éloigna un peu. Cette situation était invivable pour lui, parce qu'il souffrait encore plus que jamais. Bien sûr, c'était son choix, mais il était trop têtu pour changer d'avis. Malgré tout, elle le hantait toujours la nuit, et ses insomnies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il s'installa dans un coin, derrière un rayonnage, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. S'il pouvait dormir quelques minutes, ça lui ferait du bien et il aurait enfin les idées un peu plus claires.

.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione le trouva endormi. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était parti depuis aussi longtemps, et comme c'était la fin de journée, elle s'était un peu inquiétée de savoir où il était passé. Quand elle le trouva, elle n'osa pas tout de suite le réveiller. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué, et son sommeil semblait paisible. Elle avait peur que si elle le réveillait, il le prendrait mal, même si elle ne reconnaissait absolument plus l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Elle soupira, et finit par lui remuer doucement l'épaule :

\- Malfoy, réveille-toi …

\- Hummm … qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Blaise veut revenir ?

Grogna-t-il, encore endormi. Surprise, la jeune femme se recula et annonça :

\- C'est la fin de la journée, c'est l'heure de rentrer chez toi …

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva en vitesse :

\- Désolé. Merci de m'avoir réveillé, bonne soirée et bon week-end Hermione.

Et il fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait un rendez-vous urgent et qu'il était en retard. La jeune femme resta perplexe, mais elle finit par prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez elle à son tour. Après tout, si Malfoy était bizarre, ce n'était pas son problème. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **Avez-vous vu le petit clin d'oeil à l'époque où Hermione et Drago passaient la nuit ensemble et que Blaise râlait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans sa chambre ? ;)**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre qui devait vous apporter quelques réponses ;)**

 **Et surtout, Ginny et Harry entrent en action ! Même si au final, tout va retomber sur Hermione ! Et aussi, un petit détail : j'adore le personnage de Ron, et même si c'est une Dramione, il ne faut pas s'attendre au cliché du Ron jaloux-méchant-immature-bête, parce que je déteste ce genre de cliché ! Mais si vous aimez bien Ron, je vous conseille de lire ma petite fic : Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince, elle devrait beaucoup vous plaire :D**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le site bug, on ne reçoit plus d'alerte quand un nouveau chapitre est posté ... :'(**

 **Réponse à Mama : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je publie tous les mercredi un nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rupture**

Du côté de Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Pansy et Théodore, le plan d'action était en marche. Il était basé sur deux principales actions excluant Drago – ainsi, il ne leur mettrait pas des baguettes dans les roues – et ils allaient lancer la première phase du plan. Celle-ci était d'une simplicité déconcertante : Ginny allait avouer la vérité à son frère. Pas uniquement parce qu'il méritait de savoir et qu'elle voulait que Ron et Hermione rompent, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Et en parti, c'était dû aux souvenirs oubliés d'Hermione. Harry aussi le pensait, que leurs amis seraient plus heureux séparés qu'ensemble, parce que leur couple ne fonctionnait pas. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour avouer à Ron des choses qui ne le concernait pas, mais sa femme ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Ce fut une soirée très difficile pour le couple Potter. D'abord, Ron fut de très mauvaise humeur dès que sa sœur commença à parler d'Hermione et à lui demander pourquoi ils ne rompaient pas. Harry pensait que Ron aimait sincèrement Hermione, mais pas de la bonne façon, et que le confort d'être en couple avec elle le poussait à ne pas vouloir rompre. Pourtant, le rouquin serait très certainement mieux célibataire – du moins pour un temps. Alors Ginny enclencha l'étape suivante, en prenant un air très grave et en souhaitant faire un serment inviolable avec son frère, ce qui surprit énormément l'auror. Bien sûr, il s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami pour comprendre le comportement bizarre de la plus jeune des Weasley, mais le Survivant avait préféré se tenir à l'écart. Après beaucoup de réticences, Ron finit par accepter de faire le serment inviolable. Alors Ginny lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et Hermione au pensionnat, elle lui montra également des souvenirs, ceux où Hermione était mal parce qu'Harry et Ron l'avaient abandonné, parce qu'elle tombait amoureuse de Malfoy malgré elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Et puis, elle lui expliqua ce que Drago avait fait, pourquoi il lui avait effacé la mémoire, pourquoi il s'était effacé pour la laisser retrouver Ron, pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien dit alors qu'il aurait pu. Elle lui raconta qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie être déchirée entre le cœur et la raison, Drago s'enfoncer dans la déprime mais toujours refuser obstinément de dévoiler la vérité à Hermione parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec Ron, et surtout, elle avait constaté au fils du temps que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Son frère avait été sous le choc de toutes ces révélations. Mais il avait avoué qu'en effet, ça n'allait pas toujours si bien que ça avec Hermione, tout n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il comprenait maintenant que malgré eux, l'ombre de Malfoy avait toujours plané sur leur couple. Puis, il s'excusa et laissa le couple. Il était en colère, et blessé, et il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et accepter la situation. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait rompre ou non, mais il n'avait pas encore l'esprit assez clair pour prendre une décision. Dans tous les cas, son serment l'empêchait d'aller dire la vérité à Hermione. La première étape du plan était belle et bien enclenchée.

.

Samedi matin, la langue-de-plomb fut surprise d'être réveillée par Ron. Déjà, il ne venait jamais à son appartement, et ensuite, ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir. Elle lui ouvrit, surprise, et s'étonna :

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis, il est à peine neuf heures …

\- Hermione, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Elle ne dit rien, parce que l'expression du rouquin voulait déjà tout dire. Il était fermé, contrairement à son air joyeux de d'habitude, et il semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Ils s'assirent, et un peu gêné, le jeune homme commença :

\- Hermione, je crois que tu sais ce que je vais te dire. Ça … ça ne va pas entre nous. Il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous de continuer.

\- Attend, tu es en train de rompre ? Mais … pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que tout n'était pas parfait, mais on pourrait peut-être arranger les choses ?

Le Weasley secoua la tête, formel :

\- Non Hermione, ça ne peut pas marcher. Écoute, il y a des circonstances qui font que ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous, et on a été naïf de croire qu'on pourrait y arriver.

Pleurant, la jeune femme supplia :

\- Non, s'il te plait Ron …

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras :

\- Je suis désolé Hermione. Mais comprend bien que ça me fait du mal à moi aussi …

\- S'il te plait Ron …

\- Écoute, je vais m'éloigner un peu pendant quelque temps parce que … ça me fait mal et j'ai besoin de digérer …

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il se recula et déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Certes, il n'avait pas été parfait et s'était toujours comporté comme un adolescent avec elle, mais il l'aimait très sincèrement. Et mine de rien, il avait grandi et muri, alors il ne pouvait que souhaiter son bonheur. Même si c'était sans lui, avec un autre. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter, et surtout pour ne pas lui en vouloir comme c'était le cas actuellement. Alors il se recula, sans lui répondre, et il finit par lui demander :

\- Quand tu sauras la vérité, quand tu te souviendras, ça ne sera pas la peine de t'en vouloir.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Souviens-toi juste de ça. Quand tu te souviendras, ne t'en veux pas. Parce que je t'en veux assez pour deux, tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça. Prend soin de toi Hermione.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le convaincre de rester ou de leur donner une autre chance, il partit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comment, et tout ce qu'il racontait. Se souvenir de quoi ? Quelle vérité ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en voudrait ?

Immédiatement, elle se dit qu'elle devrait aller demander des réponses à ses meilleurs amis, Harry et Ginny. Mais elle pensa aussi qu'elle n'était pas forcément en état. Elle était encore sous le choc, alors elle préféra leur envoyer un hibou pour leur demander si elle pouvait venir diner lundi soir. Comme ça, ça lui laissait tout le week-end pour se remettre un peu. Avec un plaid, un pot de glace et des films dramatiques, le week-end passerait plus vite. Mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que la décision qu'avait pris Ron était la meilleure pour eux, même si ça faisait affreusement mal.

.

En ce dimanche matin, tout ce à quoi aspirait Drago, c'était au calme. La veille, Blaise était passé et avait été très lourd. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui rebattre les oreilles avec des plans de stratégie pour séduire de nouveau la jolie brune et autres plans foireux en tout genre. Fatigué, Drago avait été contraint de le mettre à la porte en l'insultant, répétant inlassablement qu'il ne ferait rien pour tenter de la reconquérir. Son meilleur ami lui avait filé la migraine, et il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger parce qu'il n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Déjà, supporter tous ses amis qui ne cessaient d'essayer de le convaincre contre son grès de tenter une approche avec la Gryffondore, ça mettait ses nerfs à vif. Ensuite, il était fatigué à force de carburer au café pour ne pas dormir la nuit – et rêver d'elle. Les potions de sommeil sans rêve étaient devenues difficiles à trouver à cause d'effets secondaires qui provoquaient des insomnies chroniques. Personne ne semblait comprendre à quel point la situation était douloureuse pour lui et à quel point il souffrait. Tous les jours, il travaillait avec la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, à sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ça – et qu'elle était plus heureuse comme ça. Il n'avait jamais caché le fait que la situation le rendait malheureux. Mais personne ne voulait ni le comprendre ni l'accepter, sous prétexte qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette décision. Mais il l'avait fait par amour, pour Hermione, pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec lui – il se souvenait de l'horrible adolescent qu'il avait été. Pour une fois, il avait fait quelque chose de terriblement courageux et altruiste, et tout le monde lui reprochait.

Bref, il rêvait de pouvoir passer son dimanche à déprimer sur son canapé, avec sa télévision et une bouteille de vin, mais malheureusement, le destin avait décidé de le poursuivre. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il préféra faire comme s'il n'entendait rien et ignora les coups. Mais quand les coups se firent plus insistants, il finit par se lever en maugréant et maudissant la personne qui venait encore le déranger. Jamais il n'avait été aussi surpris de sa vie que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à Ron Weasley, visiblement en colère. Surpris, il hoqueta :

\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé d'adresse Weasley.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, Malfoy. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion.

\- A quel propos ?

Demanda le jeune homme blond, en fronçant les sourcils, se méfiant du rouquin. L'auror entra de force et annonça sans détour :

\- Je sais.

Complètement surpris, la première réaction du Malfoy fut de demander :

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Et je ne lui dirais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper du merdier que t'as foutu.

Le blond fut tenté de soupirer de soulagement, mais il s'inquiéta :

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ?

\- Non, même si c'est pas l'envie de te frapper qui me manque. Je suis venu te dire que t'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse. Depuis que tu as effacé ses souvenirs, elle n'est plus heureuse, alors débrouille-toi.

\- Attend, t'es en train de me donner ta bénédiction pour que je …

\- Nan, rêve pas Malfoy, t'auras jamais ma bénédiction. Mais je ne suis pas stupide face à l'évidence. Je ferais toujours partie de la vie d'Hermione, parce que je l'aime, mais ça ne suffira jamais à la rendre heureuse.

Le Weasley se dirigea vers la sortie, et prit d'un élan de maturité dont il ne se pensait absolument pas pourvu, il rajouta avant de partir :

\- Et merci, Malfoy. Merci de m'avoir laissé ma chance d'essayer de la rendre heureuse et de ne pas me l'avoir enlevé. Bonne chance.

Comme si le chef des oublitators avait rêvé, Ron s'évapora et disparut hors de son appartement. Il resta un moment sous le choc, avant de retourner dans son canapé. A la télé, un documentaire sur les plus belles destinations de vacances passait. Mais dans sa tête, c'était les paroles de son ennemi qui tournaient. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça, et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Finalement, sa journée de dimanche fut rapide : il la passa plongé dans ses pensées, méditant sur cet échange aussi surprenant qu'improbable.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il était surprenant, non ? Que pensez-vous des réactions de chacun : Drago, Ron, et Hermione ?  
**

 **Et du coup, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le savoir ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **! Il y a eu un bug sur le site, merci de vérifier que vous avez bien lu le dernier chapitre avant celui-là !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre court, mais où les choses commencent à évoluer, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

 **Et aussi une très bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin rattrapé tout ce que j'avais perdu :D Du coup, même si l'écriture de Lost Road avance très lentement, je devrais avoir fini pour que vous ailliez tout de suite la suite quand l'épilogue de cette histoire sera fini :D Donc pas d'attente entre les histoires ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : rechercher le passé**

Le lundi matin, lorsqu'il arriva au travail, il trouva Hermione déjà aux archives, plongée dans son travail. Il ne fit pas attention à son air fatigué, et lui donna son café. Elle l'ignora royalement, et après quelques heures, le blond reçu une note de service. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la brunette :

\- Hermione, il faut qu'on …

\- Malfoy, fous-moi la paix !

Surpris d'autant d'agressivité, il la dévisagea et constata qu'elle avait l'air non seulement fatiguée, mais aussi d'avoir pleuré. Il blêmit et s'inquiéta :

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Vas-y, savoure bien ma souffrance, ça doit te faire plaisir !

\- Attend, mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ron m'a largué ce week-end! Tout le Ministère est au courant et ne parle que de ça, alors arrête de faire l'innocent !

Surpris, le jeune homme blond comprenait beaucoup mieux certaines choses maintenant, et surtout, la discussion de la veille avec le Weasley. Alors c'était ça, il avait rompu avec elle quand il avait appris la vérité. Mais elle, elle ne savait pas. Suivant son instinct, le jeune homme la tira par le bras pour la forcer à se lever et il l'élança. Complètement sous le choc et ayant du mal à assimiler l'information de ce qui était en train de se passer, la jeune femme ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se reculer et dire, sincère :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit …

La jeune femme était complètement perdue, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Mal à l'aise, elle marmonna :

\- Non, mais c'est gentil.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et Drago changea de sujet, un peu mal à l'aise :

\- J'ai reçu une demande d'intervention dans un restaurant moldu. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, je préfère rester ici pour mes recherches.

.

Il approuva et partit. C'était mieux pour lui aussi, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Ron avait rompu avec Hermione. Il savait. Elle non. Il se sentait bizarre et mal, et il luttait vraiment de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser une lueur d'espoir éclore. Elle était célibataire maintenant, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ho, bien sûr, il savait déjà que ses amis allaient encore plus le harceler que d'habitude pour le convaincre de tenter quelque chose. Mais il devait rester raisonnable, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour revenir sur ses résolutions.

L'intervention dura un bon moment, parce qu'un sorcier avait involontairement provoqué un incendie dans un restaurant moldu, lors d'un rencard avec une moldue, et il l'avait éteint avec sa baguette. Du coup, il fallait réparer les dégâts et effacer la mémoire de tous les moldus présents. Lorsqu'il retourna au Ministère, Hermione était déjà partie, et ça ne le dérangea pas. Il comprenait qu'elle ne devait pas forcément se sentir bien, surtout selon les motifs de la rupture qu'avait avancés Weasley.

Si Hermione était partie si tôt, c'est d'une part parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle devait aller manger chez Harry et Ginny. Elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était changée, troquant son ensemble tailleur pour un jean et un pull plus confortables. Ensuite, elle avait fait un peu de rangement parce que son appartement ressemblait à une ruine, avec des mouchoirs, des vêtements chauds et des restes de nourriture un peu de partout. Pour une fois, elle s'était laissée aller, elle qui aimait tant l'ordre et la propreté d'habitude. Son week-end avait été chaotique après la visite de Ron, et elle espérait vraiment pouvoir se changer les idées avec ses amis.

.

Comme à son habitude, elle fut ponctuelle et arriva pile à l'heure. Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit, avec un regard compatissant :

\- Hermione, je suis content de te voir. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, peu convaincue :

\- Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais je vais m'en remettre.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et le jeune homme lui expliqua :

\- Ginny finit son entraînement tard aujourd'hui, elle ne devrait pas rentrer avant une petite demi-heure. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on discute en attendant, ou tu préfères qu'on regarde la télé ?

Harry et Hermione avaient développé leur petit rituel lorsque Ginny et Ron étaient en retard. Venant tous les deux du monde moldu, ils aimaient regarder des enregistrements de séries ensemble, en attendant les retardataires. Voulant un peu se changer les idées, la jeune femme accepta et ils regardèrent un épisode de la série Angel. Tout le deux adoraient cette série spin-off de Buffy contre les vampires, surtout que ça les faisait bien rire, eux qui connaissait vraiment le monde de la sorcellerie.

.

Finalement, la rouquine rentra et ils purent passer à table. Au début, c'était assez gênant, parce que Ginny n'osait rien dire, Harry ne voulait rien dire de peur d'être impliqué, et Hermione attendait soit qu'ils disent quelque chose, soit de trouver quoi dire. Elle finit par engager la conversation :

\- Ron a parlé de quelque chose que j'aurais oublié. Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

Elle ne rata pas le regard de détresse que lança Harry à sa femme, parce qu'elle savait que le Survivant était incapable de lui mentir. Ginny soupira et lança un regard noir à son époux, avant de répondre :

\- Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

\- Ginny, la seule chose que j'aurais pu oublier, c'est lorsque nous étions au pensionnat. Et tu étais avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

La rouquine soupira de nouveau, mi-contente mi-ennuyée, et elle avoua :

\- Ok, c'est vrai. Il y a certaines choses que tu as oubliées. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les rappeler. J'ai promis de ne rien dire, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'adresser.

\- Harry ?

La brunette se tourna vers son meilleur ami, en quête de réponses, mais le brun répondit par la négative :

\- Je n'y étais pas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

\- Alors à qui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Pourquoi ça semble si important ?

Ses amis échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent pas un mot, ferme et définitif dans leur résolution. Fatiguée et lasse, la jeune femme se leva et s'excusa :

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre.

Elle quitta la table et récupéra son manteau, mais avant qu'elle ne parte, sa meilleure amie l'arrêta :

\- Hermione, il faut que tu saches : on a tous fait ça pour ton bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a approuvé, alors ne nous en veux pas trop. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Bonne chance ma chérie …

C'est donc encore plus pleine de questions que la brune rentra chez elle. Mais au moins, elle commençait à collecter les pièces du puzzle. Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important, lorsqu'elle était au pensionnat. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre qui pourrait l'aider à reconstituer ce puzzle, pour trouver ce qu'il représentait.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Et d'après vous, que va faire Hermione, maintenant qu'elle est sur la piste ? Petite info, il est possible qu'elle se tourne vers un certain blond pour obtenir des réponses, mais qu'elle se fasse prendre à son propre jeu ... ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello :)**

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre que j'aime bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

 **Bonne nouvelle : j'ai passé mes oraux, et je pense être prise :D Mais je me suis un peu plantée dans mes partiels, tant pis :(**

 **J'ai aussi un peu de retard dans les réponses aux reviews, donc ce sera sûrement pour ce week-end ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : un début de rapprochement ?**

Comme à son habitude, Drago apporta un café à Hermione en arrivant le matin. La brune était visiblement plongée dans ses recherches, mais elle prit la peine de lui sourire et de le remercier. Il s'installa donc dans son coin, et commença à rédiger son rapport sur l'intervention de la veille. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, il laissa la brunette pour aller se chercher un sandwich. Il trouvait ça moins risqué de se prendre un sandwich et de retourner le manger dans les archives plutôt que d'affronter la cafétéria où il risquait de tomber sur ses amis qui n'hésiteraient pas à le harceler à propos d'Hermione.

.

Cependant, il fut surpris de constater qu'Hermione avait eu la même idée, et quand elle le vit, elle lui proposa :

\- On peut manger ensemble si tu veux. Puisque toi aussi, tu sembles vouloir éviter à tout prix la cafétéria … C'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Mes amis. Quand ils ont une idée en tête, impossible d'être tranquille. Et toi, c'est à cause de Weasley ?

\- Entre autre, et aussi parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ils mangèrent leur sandwich en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par demander :

\- Tu étais avec nous au pensionnat. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et apparemment, c'est important. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner pour avoir des réponses …

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque. Après quelques minutes, Drago finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, et demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me poser une question indiscrète ?

Le jeune homme soupira et préféra laisser tomber, mais la jeune femme revint sur ses paroles :

\- Ok, quelle est ta question ?

\- Ça peut te sembler bizarre mais … est-ce que tu étais heureuse avec Weasley ?

En effet, c'était très étrange comme question, surtout venant de sa part, mais elle avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur son comportement étrange depuis un moment déjà. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et demanda à son tour :

\- Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ce que j'ai oublié ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une question pour ma curiosité personnelle. Alors ?

Elle soupira, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle décida de lui répondre honnêtement en lui disant la vérité :

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas. Ron et moi … ça n'a jamais marché comme on le voulait. On n'était sûrement pas fait pour être ensemble, comme ça. Je suppose que je trouverai le bonheur ailleurs …

Très gêné et mal à l'aise, Drago avala la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner et proposa qu'ils se remettent au travail, ce que la jeune femme accepta. Déjà que travailler avec elle était suffisamment difficile, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de penser qu'il avait fait une erreur parce que pendant tout ce temps, elle était aussi malheureuse que lui.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, l'héritier Malfoy avait une migraine horrible. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les paroles de la jolie brune. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle essayait de se souvenir et de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle voulait savoir. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Pour autant, Drago ne songea pas une seule seconde qu'il devait saisir sa chance. Il s'installa dans son canapé, avec un verre d'hydromelle, et passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire pour qu'elle soit avec Weasley mais pour ne pas qu'elle reste avec lui et soit malheureuse. Ce serait forcément le cas, il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse, ni il y a cinq ans, ni aujourd'hui. Quand bien même il en mourrait d'envie.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione arriva au travail, elle décida de s'arrêter prendre un café pour elle et son collaborateur. Elle pensa que le blond le méritait bien, il était tellement conciliant et gentil avec elle, et puis, ce n'était qu'un café. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'elle lui tendit en souriant :

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- À moins qu'il n'y ait un autre Drago Malfoy, chef des oublitators, dans le coin ?

Il sourit et l'accepta avec plaisir. Même s'il le cachait très bien, il avait un mal de crâne terrible à cause de la gueule de bois qu'il avait ce matin. Boire une partie de la nuit n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée, il devait l'admettre. Chacun de son côté, ils se mirent au travail, et après une longue hésitation, Drago proposa à sa collègue qu'ils mangent aux archives encore une fois pour la pause déjeuner. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir, et ils se séparèrent uniquement pour aller acheter leur repas du midi. Cette fois, Hermione prit une salade et Drago un panini, mais ils s'installèrent sur la même table des archives. Cette fois aussi, ce fut la jeune langue-de-plomb qui lança la conversation :

\- Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir oublitator ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai procédé par élimination, et j'ai choisi le moins pire parmi les choix restant.

Il se retint bien de lui dire que c'était à cause du sort qu'il lui avait jeté, et parce qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à avoir une carrière discrète dans un petit coin du ministère sans dérangement. Et avec un lien avec les moldus. Comme la plupart des anciens serpentards qui étaient allés au pensionnat, il avait voulu conserver un lien avec le monde moldu qui représentait quand même une année entière de sa vie. Surprise, la jeune femme brune avoua :

\- C'est bizarre, je t'aurai plutôt vu devenir auror, maître des potions, briseur de sort ou médicomage …

\- Et moi, je t'imaginais Ministre de la Magie, comme quoi …

Elle sourit, amusée, et préféra changer de sujet :

\- Sinon, tu vois souvent Ginny ?

\- Ta meilleure amie s'invite chez moi au moins une fois par mois, si ce n'est pas plus, avec mes amis. J'ai beau poser tous les sorts possibles pour les en empêcher, ils trouvent toujours un moyen de m'attendre dans le salon …

La Gryffondore rit, un peu surprise de la malice de sa meilleure amie et de sa proximité avec les serpentards – elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi proches :

\- Généralement, quand Gin' veut quelque chose, c'est difficile de l'arrêter.

\- C'est vrai, je plains Potter pour une fois !

Ils rirent ensemble, et continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ce fut le début d'un petit quotidien entre eux. Le matin, le dernier arrivé apportait le café à l'autre. Puis ils travaillaient chacun de leur côté, Drago partant quelques fois en intervention, et ils déjeunaient ensemble dans les archives, discutant de tout et de rien avec légèreté. Pourtant, même si Drago était heureux de pouvoir partager un peu de temps avec elle sans rien de plus, il avait peur. Il sentait que tout pouvait basculer à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne ou qu'elle tente de vouloir plus avec lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il serait perdu alors. Il ne pourrait jamais lui résister et ne pas être tenté, et pourtant, il savait, il était convaincu au plus profond de son âme, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il voulait son bonheur plus que tout, et il savait que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle le trouverait. Il l'avait accepté, mais il savait que son côté égoïste n'était jamais loin et qu'il ne pourrait pas résister si l'occasion de faire partie de sa vie se présentait. Il avait trop souffert durant ces cinq dernières années pour être assez fort pour la repousser.

.

De son côté, Hermione continuait d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. Malheureusement, tous les anciens serpentards qu'elle avait trouvé n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'adresser à des serpentards comme Zabini, Nott ou Parkinson, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient très proches de Ginny et que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée pour l'instant. Alors elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à un peu plus facile : Malfoy. Même si elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui – il était toujours agréable avec elle – il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire parler. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'alliait pas l'utile à l'agréable, parce qu'en plus d'être charmant, Malfoy était aussi très beau, l'âge l'avait rendu très bel homme.

Aussi, à la fin de cette semaine, elle trouva la solution idéale. La journée de vendredi passa très rapidement, Drago avait fait plusieurs interventions la veille et devait absolument terminer de rédiger ses rapports, et elle, elle était plongée dans les origines de la brigade des oublitators. Vers dix-huit heures, elle se leva, s'étira, et finit par proposer le plus spontanément possible à son collègue :

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'irai bien prendre un verre … ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- Granger qui boit, on aura tout vu !

Elle lui sourit en remettant sa veste, et demanda :

\- Alors, tu veux venir ou pas ?

\- Ok, je signe ce dossier et on y va.

Il se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire, récupéra sa propre veste, et ils quittèrent le ministère ensemble. Bien sûr, sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas accepter, parce que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il devait tenir ses bonnes résolutions et rester loin d'elle, sinon ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Malgré tout, il avait craqué, et ils étaient maintenant dehors, cherchant un endroit pour le prendre, ce verre. Hermione lui demanda :

\- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille dans un bar sorcier ?

\- Non, les bars moldus sont très bien.

Elle rougit, et argumenta :

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de l'argent moldu sur moi …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en ai toujours sur moi au cas où je doive faire des courses en rentrant chez moi le soir.

\- Pardon ?

Hoqueta la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Malfoy ou un autre serpentard se soit autant intégré au monde moldu. Il lui sourit, conscient qu'elle était étonnée comme jamais, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Camden, il lui expliqua :

\- Je vis dans un appartement moldu, dans un quartier moldu, et je prends les transports moldus aussi. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont eu du mal à revenir à leur vie sorcière, alors j'ai intégré la vie moldue à mon quotidien.

\- Ha, je ne savais pas. C'est bien pour vous.

Ils finirent par choisir un petit bar moldu, avec de la musique et un peu de monde déjà. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et commandèrent des bières. Ils entamèrent leur pinte, et Hermione attaqua :

\- Alors, comment tu comptes profiter de ton week-end ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment encore. J'espère que mes amis ne vont pas encore venir m'embêter, sinon je crois qu'il y a un match de foot à la télé, et j'irai peut-être au cinéma …

\- Tu vas au cinéma ?

S'étonna-t-elle de nouveau, décidément bien surprise de la vie que menait le jeune homme. Le jeune homme rit :

\- Bien sûr, assez régulièrement ! J'adore les films de Tarantino, et les thrillers ! Et toi, tu aimes quoi comme films ?

\- Ho, heu … ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y suis pas allée …

Il hésita, et malgré lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de proposer :

\- Si tu veux, on pourra aller voir un film ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça pourrait être sympa !

Ils finirent leur bière et en recommandèrent d'autres, tout en discutant un peu travail. Ils continuèrent ainsi, parlant également de Ginny, des autres serpentards, et même de la technologie moldue préféré de Drago pendant plusieurs verres.

.

La jeune femme commençait à se sentir euphorique – heureusement qu'elle avait pris une potion pour ralentir les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme – et voyant que son compagnon de boisson était dans le même état qu'elle, elle en profita :

\- Allez, tu peux bien me dire ce que tout le monde me cache à propos du pensionnat ?

\- Bien tenté Grangie jolie, mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi !

Gloussa-t-il en buvant une nouvelle pinte. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il la surnommait Grangie Jolie, un surnom inventé par Blaise apparemment. La jeune femme n'en démordit cependant pas et continua à insister :

\- Allez Malfoy, t'es pas marrant ! Steuplait ! Allez, si tu me dis je serai une gentille fille …

Tenta-t-elle tout en se penchant vers lui, légèrement aguicheuse – et bien imbibée. Il la fixa quelques secondes, avant de devenir froid et de se relever :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je te raccompagne.

Elle essaya de protester, mais il fut ferme et la força presque à quitter le bar. Ce n'était plus du tout la même ambiance entre eux : quelques minutes avant, ils riaient et discutaient gaiement, mais maintenant, le jeune homme était distant et froid, et Hermione le regretta amèrement. Cependant, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, et une fois dehors, elle bouda :

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu me caches !

\- Très bien, alors ne bouge pas !

S'exclama le jeune homme, tout en la faisant basculer sur son épaule pour la porter comme un sac de patate. Ne s'y attendant pas, la jeune femme se débattit sur son épaule tout en s'écriant :

\- Malfoy ! Repose-moi immédiatement par terre ! Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite !

Lui accordant qu'elle avait raison, il la reposa au sol, et demanda :

\- Ok, où habites-tu ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Rêve !

\- Ok, pas de soucis !

Il la rechargea sur son épaule alors qu'elle se débattait de nouveau en s'écriant :

\- Malfoy ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à me reposer tout de suite !

\- Sinon quoi Miss-je-ne-tiens-pas-l'alcool ? Je t'emmène chez moi, puisque tu ne veux pas me dire où tu habites.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Si vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre, celui-ci devrait aussi vous plaire ;)**

 **Je le trouve même un peu plus drôle, parce qu'il faut avouer quand même qu'Hermione est un sacré numéro ;)**

 **henrismh : Si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, celui-ci aussi devrait te plaire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : une nuit peut tout changer**

Trimballée comme un sac, la jeune femme continua de maugréer mais refusa obstinément de lui donner son adresse, alors il fut contraint de la ramener chez lui. Il la reposa uniquement quand il fut devant sa porte pour l'ouvrir, et heureusement, la jeune femme s'était enfin tue, trop occupée à examiner le moindre recoin de son immeuble. Il habitait cet immeuble depuis la fin de ses études, et s'entendait très bien avec ses voisins moldus. Son appartement était au quatrième étage sans ascenseur d'un petit immeuble pas loin de Notting Hill, dans un quartier très calme, et la jeune femme semblait ahurie de le voir habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, et se décala pour la laisser passer. Hésitante, elle entra dans l'appartement, et il alluma les lumières tout en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Voilà, tu es chez moi. Comme tu sembles d'une curiosité sans limite, je t'invite à visiter et même fouiller dans mes affaires pendant que je me change, surtout, fait comme chez toi.

Déclara-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce en face de l'entrée. Sur sa droite, il y avait un placard où elle laissa sa veste et déposa son sac à main sur le buffet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la pièce sur sa gauche, à savoir l'espace de vie composé d'une table, ainsi que d'un salon. Avec surprise, elle découvrit qu'il avait la télévision, et même une bibliothèque assez pleine. Elle s'avança et découvrit avec surprise des œuvres moldus – et de la bonne littérature en plus ! Un peu déstabilisée, elle passa dans la pièce tout à gauche et découvrit une toute petite cuisine où à peine deux personnes pouvaient tenir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy vive dans un endroit si petit et peu ostentatoire. Comme il l'y avait invité, elle s'amusa à ouvrir les tiroirs et placards – bon, elle était toujours sous le coup de l'alcool – et y découvrit des biscuits, des briques de soupes, des conserves et beaucoup de plats tout prêts. Elle en déduisit que Malfoy ne devait pas être un cordon bleu, mais après tout, elle ne l'était pas elle non plus. Ayant vite fait le tour de la pièce, elle retourna à l'entrée. Elle fut tentée d'aller dans la même pièce que Drago, mais elle n'était pas assez ivre pour ça. Alors elle se dirigea vers la dernière pièce, mais sursauta quand elle entendit Drago dans son dos :

\- Alors, tu as fait le tour ?

\- Presque, il me manque deux pièces …

Elle se retourna et le découvrit en simple bas de survêtement de sport moldu, et pull – ce qui lui allait d'ailleurs très bien. Il lui sourit et lui désigna la pièce d'où il sortait :

\- C'est la salle de bain, si tu as besoin d'y aller, n'hésite pas. Les serviettes sont dans le dernier tiroir de la commode.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, Drago passa devant elle pour rentrer dans la dernière pièce, et elle le suivit en silence. Il sortit un gros pull de son armoire et le lui tendit :

\- Tu devrais mettre ça pour dormir, ça sera plus confortable et ça te tiendra bien chaud …

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, Hermione aurait sûrement fait une proposition douteuse au blond, mais elle avait déjà suffisamment décuvé pour ne pas le faire. Elle prit le pull qu'il lui tendit et fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue :

\- Pourquoi pour dormir ?

Il soupira, un peu amusé quand même, et referma son armoire après avoir sorti quelques couvertures :

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Je t'ai ramené ici parce que tu es ivre et tu ne voulais pas que je te ramène chez toi. Pour moi, c'est logique que tu dormes ici, non ?

En effet, ça l'était, mais la jeune femme n'avait vraiment plus les idées très claires. Il lui sourit, et sans pouvoir se retenir, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de déclarer :

\- Je te laisse, tu as besoin de te reposer. Si tu as froid dans la nuit, n'hésite pas à prendre une couverture dans mon armoire. Je serai sur le canapé, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à te servir, fais comme chez toi. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle resta plantée au milieu de sa chambre comme une idiote quelques minutes après sa sortie de la chambre, et finit par se diriger vers le lit pour s'y coucher. Pas une seule seconde elle ne songea à fouiller un peu dans les affaires du blond pour y trouver des informations sur le pensionnat. Elle se coucha juste dans les draps de son collègue, et s'endormit très rapidement, épuisée par cette longue semaine.

.

Drago n'avait pas cessé de se tourner et de se retourner toute la nuit, dormant très peu et se sentant agité. Ça le rendait vraiment fou de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années était là, chez lui, pire dans son lit, mais qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il ne se passerait rien. Il avait très bien compris son jeu, elle avait flirté avec lui pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à devoir prendre soin d'elle malgré lui, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se tenir à distance d'elle. Il finit par se lever aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, incapable de rester coucher encore. Il hésita à laisser la jeune femme seule chez lui, mais finit par sortir faire un jogging. Il n'aimait pas courir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras, ou juste de jouer avec ses boucles brunes, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait absolument se retenir. Finalement, quant il fut à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner et rentra. Sans étonnement, la jeune femme dormait encore, et elle ne devrait pas immerger avant un moment. Il prit donc une douche, et tenta de s'occuper en rangeant son appartement.

.

Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit de marteau-piqueur d'une cafetière. Elle avait légèrement mal à la tête, et se sentait encore fatiguée, mais ce n'était pas le plus gros problème. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée de la veille et du fait qu'elle était chez lui, plus précisément dans son lit, alors qu'il avait gentiment pris le canapé. Elle avait terriblement honte d'elle-même et du plan qui lui semblait être une si bonne idée la veille. Elle finit par se résoudre à se lever, et sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. Le jeune homme était à table, avec du café, des toasts, et des paquets de céréales, et la télé était allumée mais sans le son. Il lui sourit à peine quant il la vit, et proposa immédiatement :

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à manger, mais tu peux te servir …

\- Merci.

Elle se servit une tasse pleine de café et s'installa à table avec lui en grimaçant. Une fois sa première tasse finie, elle s'en resservit et soupira :

\- Vraiment, je te remercie pour hier soir, t'as été super et j'ai vraiment été nulle …

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée …

\- Pour quoi ?

S'étonna-t-il, alors qu'elle avalait sa troisième tasse de café pour contrer le contrecoup de la veille. Elle grimaça en se servant un bol de céréales :

\- J'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec toi, alors que tu es adorable avec moi. Je m'excuse pour m'être mal comportée avec toi – et par extension, tous les serpentards. Ginny avait raison, vous êtes vraiment sympa, vous avez vraiment changé depuis le pensionnat, et moi je suis restée sur mes préjugés, j'ai été stupide. Est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Jamais elle n'avait vu un sourire aussi craquant sur le visage de son ancien pire ennemi, et elle soupira de soulagement quand il lui répondit :

\- Je serai ravi que tu ne me détestes plus, et ça me ferait plaisir qu'on soit amis. Je suis certain que Blaise, Théo et Pansy seront aussi très contents de te retrouver.

\- On était vraiment proche au pensionnat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point notre petit groupe était uni …

Soupira-t-il, omettant de spécifier le plus important. La jeune femme sourit à son tour, et elle rajouta :

\- Et j'ai aussi décidé d'arrêter de te harceler pour que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Alors tu arrêtes d'essayer de retrouver la mémoire ?

\- Non, je veux toujours retrouver ce que j'ai perdu. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bon de débloquer de force ma mémoire, alors je vais attendre que ma mémoire revienne.

Le jeune homme blond approuva de la tête, et il termina sa tasse en soupirant :

\- C'est vraiment important pour toi de te souvenir ? Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ?

\- Non, j'ai le droit de me souvenir, ça fait partie de moi et je ne veux pas abandonner ça. Et puis, je sens au fond de moi que c'est important. C'est … je ne dis pas que ça pourrait changer ma vie, mais je suis sûre que c'est essentiel pour mes choix à venir.

Complétement secoué par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, Drago faillit abandonner toutes ses bonnes résolutions et tout lui avouer, ou pire, l'embrasser. Mais il était vraiment obstiné et ne voulait absolument pas revenir sur le choix qu'il avait fait cinq ans plus tôt. A la place, il se contenta d'approuver ses dires tout en éteignant la télévision. Il finit par lui proposer de prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez elle, ce qu'elle refusa, mais elle le remercia plusieurs fois d'avoir été si gentils et tolérant avec elle, tout en lui promettant qu'elle ne se comporterait plus de la sorte.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **De la nuit qu'a passé Hermione chez Drago ? Et du comportement de ce dernier ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir une grosse prise de conscience, ainsi qu'un nouvel allier pour Drago ! Mais pas forcément comme vous vous y attendez !**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un chapitre où les choses commencent vraiment à avancer pour Hermione et Drago, mais pas forcément comme ils le voudraient ;)**

 **Sinon, j'ai les résultats à 14h de mon concours, je croise les doigts !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : déterrer les souvenirs et les sentiments**

Le lundi matin fut agréable pour les deux collaborateurs. Hermione arriva aux archives avec le café, et fut ravie de voir le jeune homme :

\- Salut Drago ! Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Pas mauvais, et toi ?

\- C'était pas mal. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour la semaine ?

Il lui répondit, quelques petites interventions, de la paperasse, bref, le train-train habituel pour eux, alors ils se mirent au travail. Mais il était évident que les choses avaient changées entre eux. La jeune femme était différente, elle était beaucoup plus ouverte, n'hésitant pas à discuter et plaisanter avec lui. C'était terriblement agréable pour le jeune homme, parce qu'il appréciait vraiment ces moments avec elle, même s'il essayait de ne pas penser à ses résolutions.

.

Cela était bien sûr lié à une visite qu'il avait reçu la veille, de ses éternels meilleurs amis – et emmerdeurs à temps plein – qui avaient débarqué en force durant l'après-midi. À contrecœur, l'héritier Malfoy leur avait ouvert, et le petit groupe mené par Ginny Weasley s'était engouffré dans son salon, alors que la rouquine s'exclamait :

\- Il nous faut faire une réunion d'urgence !

Drago avait remarqué que Potter était aussi présent, ce qui était une première en cinq ans. Il lança un regard noir au couple tout en accusant la Weasley :

\- Tu l'as dit à Potter !

\- C'est mon mari, évidemment qu'il est au courant ! Et puis, je n'ai pas eu à lui dire, il l'a deviné tout seul. Bon, on peut commencer ?

Blaise était passé dans la petite cuisine et avait ramené des biscuits et du vin, afin de tenir un vrai conseil. Soupirant, le blond dû se résigner à les rejoindre sur le canapé, se retrouvant dans un coin avec Potter qui ne semblait pas plus que lui savoir ce qu'il faisait là. La rouquine commença donc :

\- Si on fait le point sur la situation, voilà où on en est : Ron et Hermione ont rompu, et Hermione sait qu'elle a oublié quelque chose dont elle veut se souvenir.

\- Je dirais plutôt que tu as convaincu Ron de rompre avec elle en lui balançant la vérité !

Grogna Drago, n'ayant absolument pas digéré le fait qu'elle avait tout raconté à son frère. Il se souvenait très bien de l'état dans lequel était Hermione, et la visite de Ron Weasley lui avait très fortement déplu. Mais tout le monde l'ignora, à l'exception d'Harry qui lui lança un regard compatissant. Pansy prit la suite :

\- Donc Granger essaie de se souvenir ? Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tout dit ?

\- J'ai promis à cette tête d'hippogriffe de Malfoy que je ne dirai rien.

\- Je suis là je vous ferais remarquer !

Maugréa Drago, qui détestait vraiment quand ses amis faisaient irruption chez lui sans lui demander son avis, pour parler de lui en plus. Blaise parla à son tour :

\- Alors il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour qu'elle se souvienne, du genre lui faire mener l'enquête … C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue nous demander si on savait quelque chose, elle sait pourtant qu'on était avec elle durant cette année, non ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de savoir ?

Proposa Théo, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il avançait. Drago soupira :

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle est venue me demander à moi, et qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à savoir.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

S'exclama Ginny, comme si elle parlait à un enfant, ce qui exaspéra un peu plus le blond.

.

Voyant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, il soupira :

\- Nous mangeons ensemble le midi, et elle m'a posé la question la semaine dernière. Je lui ai dit que je ne dirai rien, donc elle a essayé de me faire boire pour me rendre bavard. Mais elle a compris que c'était mieux pour son bien de ne rien demander à personne pour ne pas forcer sa mémoire.

\- Attend, vous êtes allé boire un verre ensemble ?

\- Oui, et elle a même passé la nuit ici.

S'amusa le blond, sachant pertinemment quelles seraient les réactions de chacun. Ce qui fut immédiat, puisque Blaise et Ginny furent ravis, Théo resta pensif, et Pansy et Harry semblèrent complètement incrédules :

\- Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Elle a dormi ici. Dans mon lit. Et moi sur le canapé. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire, il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien !

\- Putain, Drago, pourquoi tu lui ne sautes pas dessus une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse !

Râla Pansy, qui même si elle n'appréciait pas forcément Hermione, souhaitait vraiment que son meilleur ami trouve le bonheur. Le chef des oublitators ne dit plus rien, laissant le débat reprendre :

\- Il faut absolument que je parle à Hermione ! Je veux savoir à quoi ma meilleure amie joue !

\- Peut-être que je pourrais la croiser par hasard au ministère, et engager la discussion avec elle, non ?

Demanda Blaise, qui avait toujours aimé taquiner la brunette pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. Ils continuèrent de débattre un moment, sur le meilleur moyen de réunir Drago et Hermione.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans leur coin, Drago avait demandé à Harry :

\- Et toi, tu ne donnes pas ton avis sur la question ?

\- Ho, ils ont beau faire tous les plans possibles et imaginables, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ha, je suis content que tu sois objectif, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que ça ne marchera entre nous.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je sais que vous serez ensemble un jour. Je sais aussi que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et que tu la rendras heureuse. Mais quand ça arrivera, ce sera parce qu'Hermione le voudra et uniquement parce qu'elle l'aura décidé. Tu n'auras même pas ton mot à dire.

L'ancien serpentard était complètement éberlué par les propos de l'Élu. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça de sa part, et face à son air perdu, le brun expliqua :

\- Tu connais Hermione aussi bien que moi. Elle finira par découvrir la vérité. Et elle ne va pas vouloir que tu restes hors de sa vie, tu n'auras pas le choix. Est-ce que tu pourras lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle saura ? Est-ce que tu arriveras à rester loin d'elle alors qu'elle ne voudra qu'une chose : être auprès de toi ?

L'absence de réponse fut une confirmation pour Harry, qui posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Dans tous les cas, si tu la fais souffrir, je te casse la gueule.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le brun décida que ça en était assez. Malgré les protestations générales, il réussit à récupérer sa femme, et les autres suivirent quand ils quittèrent l'appartement du serpentard.

.

Du coup, Drago avait beaucoup réfléchi aux paroles pleines de sagesse du Survivant. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion : si Hermione leur avait laissé une chance quant ils étaient au pensionnat, alors pourquoi lui aussi ne pourrait-il pas leur laisser une chance ? Ça n'avait pas arrêté de tourner dans sa tête, et il avait décidé qu'il voulait être heureux, il voulait rendre Hermione heureuse aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, et être avec elle si elle voulait bien de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il était heureux en ce lundi de travailler avec elle, et de pouvoir discuter librement. Il n'avait pas de plan – ni prévu de forcer sa mémoire en lui disant la vérité – mais de simplement laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde, et il était persuadé maintenant qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle aussi. Au diable ses bonnes résolutions, il allait peut-être pour une fois faire le bon choix et accéder au bonheur.

A midi, ils déjeunèrent ensemble comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude la semaine précédente et rirent beaucoup. Hermione semblait plus détendue, et par moment, il avait même l'impression qu'elle flirtait avec lui. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, même s'il avait l'impression d'être un peu rouillé.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D  
**

 **Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, mine de rien, on approche de la fin ...**

 **Concernant la suite de l'histoire, Lost Road, j'ai mis en pause son écriture, mais je commencerai quand même à vous la publier dès l'épilogue de celle-ci ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup :D**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et je le trouve assez drôle, j'espère que vous le trouverez vous aussi drôle ^^**

 **Sinon, j'avance bien dans l'écriture de la suite, j'en suis au chapitre 8 :D Bon, comme je l'avais dit, ce ne sera pas une histoire où il se passera grand chose, ça sera vraiment très calme ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : sortie amicale ou rencard ?**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva, il n'attendit pas et proposa à la jeune femme :

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma, demain soit, ensemble ?

\- Ho, heu, je ne sais pas … pourquoi pas ?

\- Il y a un film dont tout le monde parle, une histoire de pirate, enfin, c'est comme tu veux …

\- Oui, je ne suis pas fan des pirates, mais ça peut être vraiment cool. Tu passes me chercher vers 18 heures ?

Le jeune homme rit, et lui rappela :

\- J'aimerai bien, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu habitais …

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire espiègle, déchira un bout de parchemin, gribouilla dessus et lui tendit. Alors là, plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau au pensionnat et qu'ils étaient adolescents.

.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent donc au cinéma et virent le premier film d'une longue saga qui s'annonçait géniale. Ils aimèrent tous les deux le film, mêlant efficacement aventure, humour et histoire d'amour, tout en partageant un pot de pop-corn. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la séance, c'est tout naturellement que Drago proposa :

\- Je peux te raccompagner ? On pourra discuter un peu du film comme ça …

Elle hocha la tête, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui pour marcher à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent un peu du film, des costumes et des acteurs, avant que la jeune femme ne change de sujet :

\- Et sinon, il y a d'autres choses du monde moldu que tu adores ?

\- Hum, en dehors des marchés de noël, des fêtes foraines, des musées, des expositions et des pièces de théâtre ? Non, pas grand-chose …

\- Ha, et pas l'opéra ?

\- Non, pas l'opéra, je préfère de loin les opéras sorciers, tout comme les ballets, c'est beaucoup plus beau et impressionnant …

Elle sourit en lui prenant le bras, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent avec les ballets et opéras moldus ?

\- Il y a de la magie en plus, de la vraie magie, et les compositions sont différentes. Je t'emmènerai en voir si tu veux.

\- Ça serait vraiment super, je suis sûre que j'adorerais ça.

Ils continuèrent de discuter des nuances entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante sur le comportement à avoir, et lui sourit tendrement :

\- Bon, eh bien, j'ai passé une agréable soirée, c'était vraiment super de voir un film avec toi …

\- Oui, c'était vraiment sympa …

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, où elle lui lançait des regards hésitant, elle finit par dire :

\- Bon, eh bien, j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer … à demain !

Elle décida de quand même l'embrasser sur la joue avant de monter chez elle. Et quand il retourna chez lui, Drago se traita de tous les noms. Quel idiot il était, il avait manqué sa chance ! Il venait tout juste de comprendre qu'Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des signaux pour qu'il l'embrasse, et qu'il avait été aveugle. Merlin, il s'en voulait plus que tout de ne pas avoir compris à temps.

.

Hermione passa une très mauvaise nuit, agitée et sans rêves. En fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de se revoir au pensionnat, en train de flirter avec Drago, mais dès qu'elle se réveillait, son rêve lui échappait comme de l'eau dans une passoire. A son réveil, à chaque fois, elle avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, et en plus, elle se sentait frustrée de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son collègue. Tout avait été parfait, elle s'était amusée comme jamais depuis longtemps, bien avant de s'être remise avec Ron. Mais ça ne s'était pas terminé comme elle l'aurait voulu. Certes, c'était un peu rapide pour qu'ils s'embrassent au premier rendez-vous – elle n'était même pas sûre que ce fût un rencard – mais elle savait, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'ils devaient s'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait, elle avait besoin qu'ils s'embrassent, c'était important, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Juste une certitude.

.

Le lendemain, quand elle arriva au travail, elle fut troublée. Elle ressentait des choses nouvelles qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, comme le besoin irrépressible d'être auprès du jeune homme. Elle n'arriva même pas à se concentrer, le fixant sans arrêt. Il fit par sourire sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse, et il la taquina :

\- Je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu, mais tu n'as pas du travail ?

\- Prend pas la grosse tête non plus, je ne faisais que t'étudier, étrange spécimen !

Ils rirent ensemble, et la jeune femme retourna au travail. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le fixer sans arrêt, parce que ça risquait de devenir gênant pour eux deux.

La semaine passa lentement, entre les archives et les interventions, et Hermione se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, tout le temps agitée par des rêves dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ensuite, elle adorait passer du temps avec le blond, parce qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment super bien, qu'ils riaient et parlaient de sujets intéressant. Elle adorait flirter avec lui, et au plus le temps passait au plus il lui plaisait, mais elle était confuse parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait vraiment d'elle et de leur relation. Aussi, le vendredi elle n'y tint plus, et alors qu'ils buvaient un café, elle osa lui demander :

\- Est-ce que … il y a un problème entre nous ou un malaise ?

\- Non, non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je … j'ai eu l'impression que notre soirée au cinéma était super, mais depuis …

Il haussa les sourcils, un peu perplexe parce qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pour lui, tout se passait très bien depuis le cinéma, alors il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle parlait d'un malaise entre eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle finit par avouer :

\- Si tout va bien, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas de nouveau invitée ? Enfin, je pensais t'avoir envoyé des signaux assez évidents, peut-être était-ce trop subtil ?

Le Malfoy sourit, se retenant de rire tant il la trouvait mignonne, et il lui accorda :

\- Non, tes signaux étaient parfaits. C'est moi qui étais trop dans ma bulle pour m'en apercevoir, et j'avoue avoir loupé le coche …

\- Ha, et donc, tu ne m'as pas invité parce que ?

\- Ce n'est pas la saison des opéras et des ballets, et je veux t'emmener en voir un qui en vaille la peine.

Il se tut quelques secondes, et décida de lui proposer :

\- Pour me rattraper, ça te dirait qu'on aille à l'exposition William Turner ?

Ravie, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et accepta avec joie :

\- D'accord, alors tu passes me chercher demain midi ?

.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à l'exposition du célèbre peintre le lendemain. C'était étrange, parce qu'aucun ne savait vraiment ce que c'était : un rendez-vous amical ou un rencard, mais dans le fond, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La jeune femme fut vraiment impressionnée par l'exposition, les œuvres étaient vraiment magnifiques, et Drago fut heureux de lui avoir proposé cette sortie. Ils y passèrent presque toute l'après-midi à visiter les salles et regarder les œuvres, et jamais ils n'eurent une discussion aussi passionnante et passionnée à propos d'un sujet. La Gryffondore semblait vraiment admirative du travail du peintre, et Drago devait avouer que ses œuvres étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'exposition, c'est tout naturellement que le jeune homme lui proposa :

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout ?

Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit fast-food qui proposait des sandwichs, des kebabs et autre malbouffe en tout genre. Ils se prirent des sandwichs à emporter et marchèrent tout en grignotant et discutant :

\- C'était vraiment fabuleux, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si … si … waouh !

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que ça te plaise autant, on pourra y retourner si tu veux …

Elle accepta, continuant de parler avec exaltation des tableaux qu'ils avaient vu, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pique une frite :

\- Hé ! C'était ma frite !

\- Ça va, c'est qu'une frite, je t'en rendrais une un de ces jours !

\- Alors tu vas de nouveau m'inviter ?

\- J'espère bien, même si ça sera difficilement aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, vu à quel point l'exposition t'a plu.

Elle sourit, s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur :

\- Cette sortie était géniale, et j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine …

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, lui envoyant tous les signaux possibles pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse, qu'il se penche et lui vole un baiser. Mais il ne fit rien face à son regard suppliant, il se contenta de détourner le visage, gêné, et il se racla la gorge :

\- Je vais te ramener, tu dois commencer à être fatiguée, avec tout ce qu'on a marché aujourd'hui …

Même si elle était déçue de la tournure des choses, la jeune femme accepta, espérant vraiment qu'il se déciderait d'ici leur arrivé chez elle. Malheureusement, pour elle, il ne sembla pas vouloir faire de tentative de quoi que ce soit, s'obstinant à discuter encore et encore de l'exposition jusqu'au pied de son immeuble. De nouveau gênée comme si elle retournait en adolescence, elle se mordilla la lèvre :

\- Tu veux peut-être monter, histoire de prendre un verre ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, nous savons tous les deux comment ça se passe quand tu as trop bu …

Elle rougit de honte en songeant à son comportement de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris un verre ensemble, et confuse, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit tout en se dépêchant de monter dans son appartement. Frustrée, elle maugréa en se mettant en pyjama. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ni tenté ? C'était pourtant clair, elle lui avait envoyé tous les signaux possibles pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait rêver d'un baiser de lui ! C'était une idée qui l'obsédait, elle était attirée comme un aimant vers lui, elle le désirait comme jamais elle n'avait désiré Ron. Elle pensait qu'il le savait, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté la veille. Est-ce qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu et su interpréter les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait ? Pourtant, elle était certaine que lui aussi en avait envie, alors pourquoi il ne s'était rien passé entre eux aujourd'hui, l'occasion avait été plus d'une fois parfaite ? C'est très contrariée et pleine de questions qu'elle se coucha, se promettant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. La prochaine fois, elle lui sauterait dessus s'il le fallait, mais elle l'aurait son baiser. Et elle espérait qu'elle serait fixée sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et lui aussi.

.

De son côté, Drago se maudissait. Évidemment qu'il avait compris toutes les tentatives de la jolie Gryffondore. Mais il avait douté et encore une fois raté sa chance. Enfin, il ne doutait pas qu'il voulait être avec elle, ça non, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir comment s'y prendre. Ou plutôt, il savait parfaitement comment la draguer, flirter, ou même comment et quand l'embrasser, mais il avait surtout peur. Peur parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus, et que personne ne savait comment annuler ce genre de sort. Peur parce que leur baiser pourrait avoir un effet aussi positif que néfaste sur eux, et il ne souhaitait absolument pas qu'elle soit blessée. Peur parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder cette relation : vivre comme si elle ne se souviendrait jamais, en omettant une partie de leur vie de couple et en mentant en faisant comme s'il ne la connaissait pas déjà par cœur, avec toujours la crainte qu'un jour elle se souvienne, ou vivre avec elle en essayant de la faire se souvenir, quitte à devoir affronter sa colère lorsqu'elle se souviendrait de tout, voire même à devoir la perdre. Il ne savait pas comment agir et réagir, parce que les circonstances étaient plus qu'exceptionnelles. Ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait de la plaquer contre son torse pour l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'est donc en se traitant de tous les noms à cause des occasions qu'il avait ratées qu'il rentra chez lui.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)  
**

 **A mercredi prochain pour un chapitre très intéressant !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, Drago va se retrouver au pied du mur, et ce sera un moment difficile pour Hermione ...**

 **Réponse à henrismh :** **haha, je suis contente de ce suspense :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : l'heure de vérité**

Cependant, Drago n'était pas du genre défaitiste, et c'est pour cela que le lendemain, pour la première fois de sa vie, il demanda à tous ses amis de venir chez lui pour « tenir un conseil ». Il fut déçu de constater que Ginny était venue sans son époux, mais la rouquine lui expliqua :

\- Il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione, elle aurait sûrement trouvé ça bizarre qu'il annule …

Alors il lui expliqua la situation. Leurs flirts quant ils étaient au travail, leurs dernières sorties où ils s'étaient sentis si bien et sur la même longueur d'onde, et surtout, ses peurs et ses craintes sur la manière dont il devrait agir avec elle. Évidemment, le groupe se scinda en deux clans : Blaise et Pansy qui lui disaient de foncer sans penser aux conséquences, alors que Théo et Ginny étaient plus modérés et avouèrent qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Comme ils aimaient tant le faire, ils ouvrirent un grand débat à ce propos, et ce qui en ressortit fut que Drago ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Finalement, Ginny trancha le débat :

\- Je pense que tu devrais suivre ton instinct Drago, parce que dans tous les cas, il va bien falloir faire quelque chose et prendre une décision. Alors tant qu'à faire, pourquoi tu ne tentes pas le diable ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, mon instinct ne m'a pas vraiment rendu service …

Maugréa le blond, jamais satisfait de ce que lui proposait ses amis. C'était terrible d'être ainsi tiraillé entre ses envies et la raison, sans savoir à quoi céder. Le débat dura encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses amis s'excusent et rentrent chez eux.

.

De son côté, Hermione en avait profité pour passer son après-midi avec son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert, et ça leur avait fait du bien. Hermione lui avait confié tout ce qu'elle ressentait envers le Serpentard depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, toutes ses attentes et tous ses doutes. Elle parla aussi de comment elle se sentait par rapport à Ron : le fait que leur rupture lui avait fait très mal, mais qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison parce qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Elle voulait aussi retrouver leur complicité amicale d'avant, même si elle savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps, et Harry lui confirma que Ron voulait aussi retrouver leur amitié mais que c'était encore trop tôt pour lui. Il la rassura aussi quand elle parla de ses peurs concernant ce qu'elle croyait ou commençait à ressentir pour le serpentard, en lui expliquant qu'elle était libre et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, sinon ses amis auraient tenté de détourner son attention du jeune homme. Il lui expliqua qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait oublié, parce qu'il l'avait en parti deviné et que Ginny lui avait confirmé. Ils discutèrent du fait qu'Hermione devait essayer de se souvenir mais qu'elle devait aussi s'attendre à ne jamais retrouver la mémoire au cas où. Il lui conseilla aussi de suivre son cœur et de faire ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, et il la rassura en disant qu'il serait toujours là pour la soutenir, quelles que soient ses décisions. Ils parlèrent aussi d'Harry, de son couple avec Ginny, de sa carrière d'auror et de ses projets. Ils finirent par se quitter, heureux d'avoir pu discuter ensemble et de s'être confiés.

.

Le lundi matin fut terriblement bizarre, parce que mine de rien, ils avaient fait le point sur la situation chacun de leur côté. Néanmoins, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et partagèrent un café, partirent en intervention un peu avant midi, mangèrent ensemble et retournèrent aux archives. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et Hermione ne semblait pas avoir fait d'avancé dans ses recherches, alors qu'elle y mettait vraiment tout son cœur. Ce n'était plus seulement pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents qu'elle travaillait, mais c'était aussi pour la retrouver elle-aussi. Elle était encore plus motivée que jamais. Ils n'évoquèrent pas leur week-end ni leur embarra mais cela ne les empêcha pas de discuter et de flirter comme si de rien n'était. Quelques fois, c'était comme s'ils étaient redevenus des adolescents maladroits qui se draguaient dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou du pensionnat.

.

Cependant, Hermione était titillée parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme, et elle avait besoin de savoir. Bien sûr, Drago le remarqua, et en fin de journée, il finit par la taquiner :

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qui te tracasse ou je dois le deviner ?

\- Comment sais-tu que quelque chose me tracasse ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors ?

La brunette soupira et se leva pour ranger ses affaires :

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais t'en parler ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça te concerne ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je le sais, c'est tout. Depuis ce matin tu hésites. Arrête d'essayer de détourner la conversation et répond-moi.

\- Ok. À quoi tu joues Malfoy ? Je veux dire, t'es super adorable avec moi, on passe vraiment des super moments, on flirte, on rit ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? À un moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es sérieux et que tu veux être avec moi, et la seconde d'après, c'est comme si tu me voyais uniquement comme une amie, je ne comprends plus rien … Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre. Il savait bien qu'il devait peser chacun de ses mots avant de prendre une décision, et son cœur et sa raison bataillaient toujours fermement à l'intérieur :

\- Je … je crois que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ni ce que je voulais.

\- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu sais ? Est-ce que tu t'es décidé, j'ai besoin de savoir comment agir et réagir avec toi …

L'implora la jeune femme, qui voulait sortir de ces eaux troubles dans lesquelles elle était empêtrée. Il soupira et lui expliqua quand même, tout en lui prenant le poignet pour qu'elle arrête de ranger ses affaires :

\- Les choses sont compliquées. Par rapport à ce que tu as oublié, et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé au pensionnat. Je ne peux pas agir sans penser aux conséquences mais … tu me plais, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Et j'ai envie d'être avec toi, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Déstabilisée mais quand même heureuse, la gryffondore lui adressa un sourire timide :

\- Je te plais ?

Il approuva d'un signe positif de la tête, et elle lui demanda :

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ? Tu as loupé des tas d'occasions …

\- Je sais, et je le regrette, mais ça rejoint le fait que je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au pensionnat, à ce que nous avons fait.

Cette dernière phrase troubla énormément la langue-de-plomb. Il venait de lui donner des pièces inattendues du grand puzzle qu'elle essayait de reconstituer, et c'était étrangement perturbant. Les idées commençaient à devenir claires, même si sa mémoire n'était pas débloquée, et elle comprenait des choses. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de comprendre certaines choses.

.

Lançant un regard perdu à son collègue, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage, et énonça :

\- Je ne vais te le demander qu'une seule fois, et tu as intérêt à me répondre sincèrement. Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a jeté le sort ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

\- Oui. C'est moi qui t'ai lancé le sort, moi et uniquement moi. Personne ne m'a demandé de le faire, j'ai pris la décision seul. C'est moi qui suis responsable de tout.

Ayant la tête qui tourne, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'appuyer contre la table, légèrement nauséeuse à cause du choc de la nouvelle. Elle savait que la mémoire revenait plus facilement lorsqu'on connaissait l'auteur du sort d'oubli, mais elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce genre de révélation. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps et l'espace pour digérer cette nouvelle, et sans le regarder, elle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour que tu me lances ce maléfice ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre Hermione. Personne ne le peut, il faut que te souviennes par toi-même, tu sais que forcer ta mémoire n'est pas bon …

Il se tut, interdis, attendant sa réaction. La brunette se redressa un peu après quelques secondes, et lui lança un regard implorant :

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ?

À son tour déstabilisé, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à elle et dégagea une boucle brune de sa nuque tout en murmurant :

\- J'en meurs d'envie …

Naturellement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, rapprochant imperceptiblement leur corps l'un de l'autre, alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille. Leur nez se touchait presque, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur du souffle de l'autre, mais ils ne bougèrent pas durant plusieurs secondes. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à sceller ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord très doux et hésitant, signe que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. Puis, tout s'enflamma entre eux, l'échange devint plus fiévreux, nécessaire même, et leur langue se mélangèrent furieusement dans un ballet aussi impulsif que vital. Ils étaient en harmonie, comme s'ils se trouvaient enfin.

.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Drago reprit ses esprits, et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit. Hermione resta donc seule dans les archives, encore sous l'émotion du baiser incroyable qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, elle avait vraiment l'impression que plus rien n'avait de sens. Hormis ce baiser qui l'avait littéralement chamboulé. C'était la seule certitude qu'elle avait : Drago était celui dont elle avait besoin, plus que tout, et sa place était à ses côtés. Chancelante, elle sortit de la pièce et quitta le ministère. Des flashs lui revenaient, d'abord troubles, puis plus précis, et elle était bouleversée. Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter et de s'assoir sur un banc, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se souvenait de certaines choses, leur première « rencontre » au pensionnat, quant ils étudiaient dans la bibliothèque, la soirée karaoké où il avait chanté pour elle et elle s'était enfuit, une dispute dans le parc, une fois où il l'avait réconforté alors que c'était elle qui l'avait blessé. C'était comme un coup de poignard qu'elle recevait. A chaque fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je vous l'annonce pour le prochain chapitre, le retour à la réalité va être très dur pour Hermione !**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! Hé oui, c'est déjà la fin ! Mais heureusement, il y a encore l'épilogue, et bien sûr, la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : se souvenir comment aimer**

Difficilement, elle se traîna jusqu'à la maison du couple Potter. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres, il lui manquait des informations importantes, et elle avait besoin de savoir. Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvrit, et tout de suite, il s'inquiéta :

\- Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va, tu es toute pâle !

\- Je me sens pas très bien … Est-ce que Ginny est là ?

Le jeune homme l'aida à aller jusqu'au salon et appela sa femme. Ginny les rejoignit avec les cheveux mouillés – elle sortait de la douche – et elle s'inquiéta à son tour :

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je me rappelle ! Je me souviens de certaines choses, des disputes, des discussions, ça me revient …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'interrogea Harry, visiblement très inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. La brunette soupira :

\- On s'est embrassé. Et depuis, ça revient petit à petit. Et ça fait terriblement mal …

\- C'était arrivé à Drago aussi, et moi aussi … c'est comme un coup de poignard, n'est-ce pas ?

La langue-de-plomb acquiesça, toujours secouée par l'émotion. A présent, elle tremblait, incapable de se contrôler, alors Ginny se leva et alla envoyer un hibou, alors que son époux s'occupait de serrer sa presque sœur contre lui. Lorsque la rouquine revint, sa meilleure amie renifla :

\- A qui tu as écrit ?

\- A Blaise, Pansy et Théo. J'ai promis de ne rien te dire, et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Mais eux oui, ils sauront quoi faire et quoi te dire.

Harry approuva, et ils l'aidèrent à se remettre debout. Ils l'étreignirent, et Ginny lui dit :

\- Prends soin de toi ma chérie. J'espère que tout ira bien …

\- Et n'oublie pas, tu as le droit d'être heureuse Hermione, même si ça doit être avec Malfoy, on sera toujours là pour te soutenir.

La joueuse de Quidditch lui glissa un bout de parchemin avec l'endroit où elle trouverait les serpentards, et ils la laissèrent partir.

.

Suivant leur conseil, la jeune femme se rendit à l'adresse indiquée. C'était aussi dans un quartier moldu, comme Malfoy, mais beaucoup plus proche du monde sorcier. Avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, elle vérifia le nom à l'entrée de l'immeuble : c'était donc chez Zabini que Ginny l'avait envoyé. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté les serpentards, mais elle avait retrouvé certains souvenirs, et elle savait qu'elle aimait bien discuter et travailler avec Théo, et les taquineries de Blaise l'amusait. Mais Parkinson, elle n'en n'avait jamais été proche, même au pensionnat, sans pour autant se détester. Elle sonna, et c'est un Blaise très surpris qui lui ouvrit :

\- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ginny t'a envoyé un hibou, non ?

Il hocha la tête, et la laissa passer alors qu'elle ajoutait :

\- J'ai commencé à récupérer quelques souvenirs.

Il la conduisit dans le salon où les deux autres serpentards étaient déjà installés, et ils semblèrent tous les deux très surpris de voir la brunette. Ils la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle explique pourquoi elle était là, alors elle finit par soupirer en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil :

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et moi ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

\- Attend Granger, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'ai quelques souvenirs flous de ce qui s'est passé … Il faut que je sache …

Si le ton de Théodore avait été doux et calme, celui de Pansy était beaucoup plus furieux :

\- Attend, tu te fous de nous ? Tu te places en victime, alors que Drago a toujours tout fait pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse ? Tu es la pire des ingrates !

\- Je ne comprends pas …

\- Granger, ce que Pansy essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que Drago t'a fait ça pour te protéger, pour ne pas que tu souffres. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il vit avec ça, malheureux, il s'est forcé à rester loin de toi parce qu'il était persuadé que tu serais plus heureuse sans lui, avec Weasley. Ne lui reproche pas ça, parce qu'il se le reproche déjà assez …

Lui expliqua calmement Théodore, et malgré ça, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. C'était vraiment trop pour elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souffert comme ça. Elle se sentait mal, parce que Drago lui avait retiré ses souvenirs, parce qu'il avait souffert, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et parce qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas été si heureuse que ça avec Ron. Plein de choses devenaient claires à présent, son comportement envers elle, la distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux, et tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. Ce n'était pas un puzzle qu'elle devait reconstituer, c'est un engrenage de son corps qui lui manquait. Elle savait maintenant qu'Harry avait raison : c'est de Drago dont elle avait besoin, rien d'autre.

.

Visiblement agacée, Parkinson lui lança un regard méprisant :

\- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Granger ! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate égoïste, doublé d'une idiote qui est incapable de s'apercevoir à quel point il t'aime !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Parkinson ? Il m'a embrassé et s'est enfuit ! Et puis, je ne me souviens même pas de tout !

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Va le retrouver et donne-lui ce qu'il mérite ! Et si tu oses le faire souffrir, je vais …

Elle fut interrompue par Blaise qui tenta de tempérer sa meilleure amie qui s'emportait vraiment. Pansy était en colère, parce qu'elle aimait Drago et l'avait vu souffrir durant cinq ans. Alors se retrouver face à la femme qui l'avait fait souffrir, ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle pensait sincèrement que Drago méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur. La serpentarde était à deux doigts de faire une vraie crise d'hystérie, mais Théo calma rapidement le jeu :

\- Hermione, va le voir, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais n'oublie pas tout ce qu'on t'a dit, d'accord ?

Essuyant ses larmes, la jeune femme acquiesça et partit, consciente que l'autre jeune femme allait l'étriper si elle restait plus longtemps. Sur le chemin pour aller chez le blond, elle repensa aux paroles de Ron. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'il lui en voulait déjà suffisamment pour deux. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais elle ne s'en voulait pas uniquement pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son meilleur ami et ex. Elle s'en voulait aussi pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago, parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité d'être malheureux comme ça.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du jeune homme, quelques larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle hésita quand même, mais finit par sonner. Ce fut un Drago surpris et visiblement mal qui lui ouvrit :

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Comme par réflexe, il referma la porte et l'y plaqua, leur corps se rencontrant enfin. La gryffondore eut un puissant flash, dans la chambre de Drago et Blaise au pensionnat, et elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle fut soulagée de le voir sourire, et malgré son regard interrogateur, elle se contenta de chuchoter :

\- Aime-moi, s'il te plait, montre-moi …

Alors il reprit ses lèvres avec tendresse, avant d'entamer un ballet furieux entre leur langue. Avec délicatesse, il la souleva pour la déposer sur son canapé. Comme si c'était naturel et qu'ils avaient toujours fait ça, ils partirent à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre, caressant, frôlant, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau possible. Hermione gémit alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, et elle se souvint de leur première fois. Ça avait été merveilleux, Drago avait été merveilleux avec elle, et elle s'apercevait qu'il lui avait manqué. Son corps, sa voix, ses expressions, tout lui avait manqué, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Impatiente de le retrouver, elle se débarrassa de son t-shirt et colla son bassin contre son entrejambe. Il soupira et revint contre ses lèvres, savourant chaque seconde avec elle.

.

Impatients, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, toujours enlacés. Drago la caressait avec douceur et langueur, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait tenté de ne pas oublier, et elle y répondait par des soupirs de bien-être. Elle ne le laissait pas en reste non plus, le caressant, l'embrassant et même le mordillant sans arrêt, ravivant des souvenirs si précieux à ses yeux. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par le supplier :

\- Drago … Drago, fais-moi tienne … Je te veux maintenant …

Il s'arrêta quand même pour la regarder, et avant de la prendre, il soupira :

\- Tu es tellement belle, la plus magnifique chose qu'il me soit arrivée …

Alors il lui fit l'amour tendrement, prenant son temps et calant ses rythmes sur les gémissements de la jeune femme. Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu avec Ron. Le rouquin était toujours pressant, parfois un peu trop rapide, et il était assez égoïste au lit. Là, frémissant contre la peau chaude du Malfoy, elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Il prenait son temps, prolongeant le moment agréablement, et la touchant comme si elle était en cristal, comme si elle allait se briser. Soudain, comme un ouragan, elle fut emportée par un orgasme tellement empli de tendresse que son cri de jouissance mourut dans sa gorge. Elle trembla et sentit que sa moitié était également emporté par le paroxysme du plaisir.

.

Ils mirent un moment à se ressaisir, tous les deux nus et élancés sur le petit canapé. Hermione fut la première, quémandant un baiser tout en se blottissant contre le corps chaud qui faisait battre son cœur. Heureux comme jamais, le jeune homme la serra contre lui, caressant sa peau et ses cheveux qui lui avaient tant manqués. Elle finit par se redresser, et chuchota :

\- Je me souviens de tout …

\- Alors tu sais ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa à son tour, mais l'attira contre lui parce qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle :

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime. Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. Je suis trop heureuse de te retrouver …

Alors ils reprirent leurs ébats, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient perdu et célébrant ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Ils auraient le temps plus tard de s'occuper des détails et de discuter à cœur ouvert de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)  
**

 **Est-ce qu'il vous a plus ? Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas terminé ;)**

 **Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue :D**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous surprendra un peu, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire Lost Road, mais je ne pense pas retarder sa publication parce que j'ai bien avancé :)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour l'épilogue de Lonely Road ! :D**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Enfin, il avait pu aimer Hermione librement comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Cette nuit avait été magique, mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ils avaient refait l'amour plusieurs fois jusque dans le lit, et s'étaient endormis très tard – ou très tôt selon les points de vus. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la place à côté de lui vide. Hermione n'était plus dans le lit. Son cœur se serra, et il se leva. Même s'il n'entendait pas le bruit de la douche, il vérifia la salle de bain, mais elle n'y était pas. Il passa le salon et vérifia la cuisine : personne. Il espéra fort et de tout son cœur que la jeune femme était sortie pour acheter à manger, mais il n'y croyait pas. Sans surprise, il trouva une lettre sur la table. Il hésita, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé.

.

Cependant, il se résolu à ouvrir la lettre, et la lut :

« _Mon très cher Drago,_

 _La nuit que nous avons passée était de loin la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer d'à quel point tu m'as manqué et je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, mais il y avait un vide dans ma vie depuis que tu en étais parti, et je me sens de nouveau complète, entière en t'ayant retrouvé et à mes côtés. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter lorsque je reviendrais, parce que je suis bien décidée à vivre heureuse à tes côtés. Car je reviendrais, sois en sûr, je n'ai pas pris la fuite, loin de là. C'est même tout le contraire, j'espère bien faire en sorte d'assurer notre avenir et que plus rien ne se mette entre nous._

 _En retrouvant la mémoire, tu m'as donné la solution que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Je sais comment rendre leur mémoire à mes parents. Et tu comprends à quel point c'est important pour moi, et que je ne peux pas attendre. Cela fait plus de cinq ans que je cherche à leur rendre la mémoire, et presque sept ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Il faut que je leur rende leurs souvenirs, c'est un besoin vital pour moi. Je sais que tu comprends, et je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai ni combien de temps je serai partie, peut-être une semaine, un mois ou un an, mais je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, et j'espère te retrouver très rapidement._

 _J'espère aussi que tu comprends que j'ai besoin de le faire sans toi, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être loin de toi, mais ma famille est trop importante et tu ne peux pas m'aider dans cette étape de ma vie. Mais à mon retour, j'espère vraiment pouvoir te les présenter, parce que je suis sûre que tu les apprécierais et qu'ils seraient heureux de faire ta connaissance._

 _J'ai aussi besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces cinq dernières années, et je dois comprendre certaines choses. Il faut aussi que je te pardonne et que je me pardonne pour ce que nous avons fait, et toi aussi, il y a des choses que tu dois pardonner. Je sais qu'il faudra qu'on en parle à mon retour, et j'espère vraiment que ce sera plus facile. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles, ni pour toi ni pour moi, et en plus, certaines choses doivent être mises à plat. Et nous devons tous les deux sérieusement réfléchir à notre avenir, à ce que nous voulons faire. Merlin, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de faire des projets avec toi !_

 _C'est un peu drôle, mais avant, j'avais du mal à me projeter et à imaginer mon avenir. Mais depuis hier, et cette nuit géniale, j'ai terriblement envie d'imaginer l'avenir à tes côtés. Je crois que je suis un peu effrayée par ce que j'ai découvert et tout ce que je ressens, et d'un autre côté, je suis convaincue que tout ira bien avec toi._

 _Tu es dans la pièce d'à côté, encore en train de dormir – et tu es beau comme un ange – alors que je me dépêche de t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis désolée si je te fais de la peine à ton réveil, j'avais vraiment très envie d'être là quand tu t'éveilleras, mais ça aurait rendu notre au revoir beaucoup trop difficile. Je m'excuse d'avoir choisi la facilité, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu le courage de partir si j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps dans tes bras. Sois sûr que je t'enverrai des hiboux depuis l'Australie, mais s'il te plait, ne me répond pas sauf si je te le demande. Ou alors, répond-moi, mais garde tes lettres pour mon retour. Et ne doute pas de moi._

 _Je reviendrai,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Hermione »_

 _._

Soupirant, le jeune homme reposa la lettre sur la table. Évidemment qu'il comprenait, et jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir pour ça. Ça n'enlevait rien à la douleur de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'elle maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, mais il avait déjà attendu cinq ans, il pouvait bien attendre quelques semaines, voire quelques mois de plus. Ce n'était pas cher payé, surtout qu'il leur restait toute la vie pour être ensemble.

.

Alors il rangea la lettre, et il reprit sa vie. Il faisait aveuglément confiance à la jeune femme, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il devait reprendre ses habitudes et préparer le retour de sa moitié, pour que tout soit parfait. Elle méritait – non, ils méritaient – d'être heureux. Il devait aussi prévenir leurs amis, pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Et puis, il attendrait. C'était une certitude, elle reviendrait pour lui, et ils s'aimeraient.

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet épilogue ? :D**

 **Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :)**

 **Je vous retrouve donc mercredi prochain pour le tout premier chapitre de Lost Road ! :D**


End file.
